<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fabricated Charade by cosmochiatto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624433">A Fabricated Charade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmochiatto/pseuds/cosmochiatto'>cosmochiatto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The Proposal Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Johnyong, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmochiatto/pseuds/cosmochiatto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Proposal!AU - Where Johnny Seo is a grumpy, arrogant, no-nonsense executive editor in chief in one of the biggest publishing company in Chicago who will lose his visa status in the US and is about to get kicked out of the country, wrangles his introverted, socially awkward but incredibly brilliant assistant Taeyong Lee, into a complicated marital hoax agreement to avoid deportation.<br/></p>
<p>While an immigration agent Nakamoto is dead set on capturing them in the tangle of lies they have spun, Mark tries to use his fresh lawyer status to his advantage and get the agent off of his brother's back. But it seems as though while fixing up the chaos his brother made upon, Mark just gets into a mess of his own in the process.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Other pairings as side couples</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. my boss is the devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love the movie so much and I was like, why don't I write a johnyong one? So, here it is. Enjoy! This fic will be multi-chaptered.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Taeyong looked through the door and took in the polished desk, the brand new computer and the huge window view from high above that overlook past the bustling area where the building located. This spacious office is going to be his. No more stuffy, tiny, depressing square that was his old cubicle. He continued to take it in and answered Johnny’s question earlier about him knowing this place would be where he works in the future. "No, no one in the office has told me anything about this."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"And now that's why I've decided... to promote you to become our editor. We all know that you’d be quallified for this position." Johnny said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Taeyong stared at the man in front of him because he obviously hadn't heard correctly. He must’ve heard it all wrong. The man, Johnny Seo, his boss, that insufferable, pushy horrible person that reigned terror over the office and with whom he's practically been a work-slave to for almost four freaking years, had just made his dream come true.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He felt a hand on his shoulder that broke him out of his trance of disbelief. "What's the matter, Taeyong? I thought this was what you wanted. Unless I’m wrong –but I never wrong anyway, then you can stay being my assistant if you'd like-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No no!" Taeyong said a little too fast, but Johnny just smirked. "No, I mean-" he sighed, "Yes, thank you, boss. This is what I wanted and I do appreciate it."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Taeyong felt the hand that was still on his shoulder start to usher him towards the hall. "Well then Taeyong Lee, let me show you to your new office."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was led into the hall and past the office tiny cubicles of all the employees Johnny terrified on a daily basis. Well, his 6 ft tall body and intimidating look didn’t help either. They all typically avoided eye contact with Johnny, who didn't seem to notice or care –not that he ever care anyway, but gave thumbs up and congratulating smiles to Taeyong as he passed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh there's one more thing you should know, although I'm sure one of the scared little babies in the office already told you." Johnny said cheerily as he stopped in front of the glass door leading into one of the many furnished offices the building offered.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Johnny gave him a look as he unlocked the door. Smiling back to Taeyong he said, "Well, along with your promotion, I thought it'd be a good idea to publish your first manuscript into a book. You know, that would be.. kind of like a bonus to your already increased salary, yes?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"W- What?!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Johnny, who had been smiling and holding the door open, stopped moving and gave Taeyong a worried look. "Y’know.. The book that you've been sneaking into my mailbox for the past four years? Don’t you think I didn’t know that? The one you've been crying over and whining about since the first time we met? I published it. Your book."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Taeyong felt his body gone rigid. It was all too much to take in. First, a promotion, then a salary increase, now this? The publication of his book that he has been trying to get published since, well Johnny was right, since they met back then. He suddenly felt dizzy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He really want to say thank you. Hell, he tried to say anything, but sound won’t coming out of his mouth, his throat felt dry. He stared at Johnny's piercing brown eyes with his own wide ones, so intense he blinked slowly and then he passed right out and hit the cold floor.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When Taeyong woke up, it wasn't to the sight of the office or a floor. Not even a hospital. Instead, he was greeted by the boring cream-colored ceiling of his small-rented apartement. He was in bed and the sight of the clock on his bedside table flashed bold, red 10:00 am at him. Still fuzzy with sleep, he checked his phone and realized how late it was. He also realized that his whole promotion thing had been but a wistful dream, again. And the fact that he was running late... again.</p>
<p>"<em>Oh shit.</em>" He hissed to himself and jumped out of bed, bolting out to the shower.</p>
<p>As he shut the water off after the fastest shower of his life and reached for his clothes, Taeyong realized that he had completely forgotten to bring it in with him. He cursed. Not that it mattered though, considering that he lived alone, but having to find clothes took time and he hadn't had time to dry off. Now the shirt clung to him like a second skin. What a perfect way to start a day.</p>
<p>He sighed out loud as he tried to move in the uncomfortable fabric and put on his grey suit. He searched for a blue tie, to compliment his overall look. After all, Taeyong is great at fashion considering he took fashion design as a minor back in college. He checked the mess that was his hair. Now, Taeyong is always love bright colour on his hair, but now it looks dull with faded blue and his black roots are showing. He bites his lip and stared at the mirror. He looked like he’d just rolled around in his bed for hours. He sighed, turned away from the mirror and put on a glasses he wore everyday to work.</p>
<p>He glanced at his watch, grabbed his coat and sprinted to the nearest coffee shop down the street. The only positive thing that came out from having to run into the coffee shop every morning was that everyone there knew him. He became their regular, who came in usually late and rushed. They even knew his order. So when he come in through the doors panting, Sicheng, the barista, already had his coffees order ready.</p>
<p>“Better don’t be late for the big boss Yong” Sicheng greeted, handing out his coffees</p>
<p>“Tsk- I already am late. But thanks Sich” He waved. Sicheng gave him a smile as Taeyong starting to run to the office, Sicheng already know anyway what kind of boss Taeyong work for.</p>
<p>When he made it to his department floor, he was greeted by Jungwoo, the soft-spoken secretary for their office space and was delighted to see that Johnny had not arrive yet.</p>
<p>The peace he’s craving for didn’t last very long however, as he heard chat pings on computers and hushing sounds that came from the cubicles, signaling the witch was on his broom and is on the way. Not ten seconds later, Johnny Seo, the devil himself walked in, snatched the coffee out of Taeyong’s hand without a single word or a sparing glance and sat down on his desk.</p>
<p>“G-Good morning boss, you have your meeting with th-”</p>
<p>“Cancel the meeting and reschedule for Wednesday,” came Johnny’s gruff response, “Oh- and also, call that woman over there, the really intimidating one who looks like she wanted anywhere but here.” He made his hands into a shooing gesture.</p>
<p>“You mean Seulgi?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that one. Whatever. Call her and tell her I need her publishing dates and two hard copies of the final book tonight, or I swear to God I will send a firing letter to her office. I already told her many times. Oh- before I forgot, call Minhyung and tell him he’s got to buy groceries and make his own meal for the next week because we are going to pull an all nighter with Lucas at the office trying to fix this damned server. I should have buy a new computer.” Johnny finished with a murmur and taking a sip from his coffee.</p>
<p>“I apologize, but who is Minhyung?” Taeyong could easily remember the names of Johnny’s business partners who frequently called asking for the man. However, as far as he could remember, Taeyong did not recall anyone called Minhyung. And while trying to remember who Minhyung was, Taeyong added, “And Johnny, I’m unable to work next week. I requested it as my vacation time, it’s my little brother’s birthday and my whole family-”</p>
<p> “Minhyung is Mark, my annoying little lawyer of a brother. And what about it? Cancel your plan and celebrate it next year, we need you here.” With a finality in his voice, Johnny turned around to his computer. Taeyong stared at him in disbelief and grumbled under his breath before he turned to his phone.</p>
<p>“Yes, of course. I’ll just.. cancel my little brother’s birthday and a family reunion that has been on hold for the past four years.” He open his phone to call his brother to inform them of this.. circumstances that Taeyong was not looking forward to, but can he do? This is his daily life anyway.</p>
<p>“Uh..” Johnny’s voice cut his thought, “Who the fuck is Sicheng and why does he want me to have a great day and to smile more?”</p>
<p>Taeyong’s hand froze in mid air. He turned around and saw Johnny leaning back in his chair, gazing at the coffee cup in his hand. “I- Uh.. Sicheng is the barista at the coffee shop I bought your coffee from. I- I don’t know why he would write that and I never checked.” He stammered, he bites his lips face going red with embarrassment. And he cursed internally at how easy he would get blushed, he should stop biting his lips too.</p>
<p>“Hmm..” Johnny took a long thoughtful sip of the coffee and finally looked at Taeyong for the first time that morning. “You sure? Is he like.. your boyfriend or something?” He asked while staring at Taeyong. The concentration look on his face made Taeyong legs feels like jello. It is unnerving to be stared by Johnny, who is Taeyong’s ex crush, not that it was important though because it was lasted only for few weeks back when Taeyong first met Johnny, but after working with him for years and knew what kind of man Johnny is, the feeling just faded away.</p>
<p>Sure, Johnny is a very handsome man –and hot too, Taeyong isn’t blind. But, he knows this man for four years now and the way he make Taeyong’s life harder than it should have been can’t make up that.</p>
<p>“No, Sicheng is my friend. And he already have a boyfriend”</p>
<p>Johnny arched his eyebrow in disbelief, “Okay, you know what, it’s not my business. It’s just that.. your hair and your lips.. No, never mind, not my business.” He trailed off as he stared at his faded blue hair and trailing to his lips with his brown eyes.</p>
<p>“W-What.. What is wrong with my hair?” Taeyong asked, touching his hair self-consciously and bite his lips.</p>
<p>The phone rang, cutting him off and he sighed as he picked up.</p>
<p>“Good morning, this is Mr. Seo’s office. What can I help you?” He speak with a fake cheery tone, still affected by the previous conversation he had. “Yes, I understand, I will notify him.”</p>
<p>When the person on the other line hung up, Johnny just finished his coffee and headed back to his desk.</p>
<p>“Johnny, that was Mr. Kim from upstairs, he said he wanted to talk to you about something that he instisted was important, but didn’t say what was that about”</p>
<p>Johnny stretched his and and got up. “Ah okay, well speaking of which, let’s go pay Daniel a little visit, shall we? Since Neo City manuscript was his job and mine.” He smirked at Taeyong as he patted his shoulder and walked out into the hall. Taeyong sighed, and trailing behind him.</p>
<p>When they both entered the room, Daniel was rearranging the pile of papers on his already messy desk.</p>
<p>He look up and greeted, “Ah, Johnny Seo and his noble little follower, to whom do I owe the pleasure to get visited by the man himself?”</p>
<p>Johnny smacked the stack of papers on Daniel’s desk and makes it look messier than it already was before “Let’s cut the bullshit Daniel. We’ve been after you for months now about Neo City and you haven’t done a single thing I told you to do many times now” Daniel scoffed at the blunt accusation, he glanced at Taeyong who stood off to the side with no expression, not slipping away any emotions as always.</p>
<p>“Look Seo, I tried, okay? It’s impossible, it’s not going to happen. They didn’t even approve Neo City’s manuscript in the first place.”</p>
<p>“Ha! That’s funny Daniel, because I called them this morning about the manuscript on my way to work, they approved, and it’s happening. I’ve already told Junmyeon that I was the one that got it, not you. They want me to continue the project. So, without further ado, because I’m really not liking the atmosphere in this room or because you simply annoy me, you are fired.” Johnny finished with a rolling eyes and started to turn away. Taeyong’s mouth gone agape and scrambled to follow Johnny.</p>
<p>“EXCUSE ME?! You can’t fire me! SEO!!”</p>
<p>Johnny stopped and turn around with an audible sigh. “Pretty sure I just did fire you. You have a week and half off paid to find a new job and twenty-four hours to pack your useless things before the cleaning team comes to empty out this room. Have a good day.” And with that, he continued to walk out of the office with a silent Taeyong trailing behind.</p>
<p>“What’s the situation back there now?” Johnny asked.</p>
<p>Taeyong subtlety tried to look around, glancing back at Daniel’s room. “He’s pacing around.. He seems... uh upset? Oh- he’s headed here Johnny.”</p>
<p>Johnny groaned out loud “Ugh what a pain in the ass”</p>
<p>“YOU! Evil motherfucking asshole!! You think you can barge in here with your mighty-ness and rule over this place like it’s your personal kingdom, like we are all your slaves. Guess what, something will bite you back in the ass, princess. And I do my job just fine, in fact I did it better than you do yours. And the reason you fire people is because you’re just afraid that they’re doing better than you. You’re just afraid to lose.”</p>
<p>The entire floor had gone eerily quiet and the only sound heard now was that of Johnny’s chuckling, he arched one eyebrow and cocky smile back on his face.</p>
<p>“Now now, are you done? Yeah? Great, so listen to me. I suggest you listen carefully because I will only be saying this once and I’m going to be perfectly clear about this.” Daniel went to interrupt, but Johnny held up his hand in front of his face.</p>
<p>“You need to take yourself down off of that pedestal that you’ve put yourself on, because in fact, you aren’t that good at your job. The only reason you’re still here is because of your seniority. You’ve been here for what years now? Also, I don’t rule, I run, and if you’re were smart like you said, you would know because that is my job. The fact that you need to do this public confrontation makes me wonder your competency even more. So, I suggest that you accept this and go pack your things. Taeyong?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Johnny?” Taeyong quipped.</p>
<p>“Make sure Daniel’s things are out of the day by the end of the day tomorrow. If it’s not call the cleaning team to throw it all out.” While Johnny’s talking, Jungwoo had come beside him and notified him to go and meet Mr. Kim upstairs.</p>
<p>“Right. Thanks Jungwoo.” Johnny turned back to Daniel. “Have a good day, Daniel. Let’s go, Taeyong. We’re heading up.”</p>
<p>“Of course, boss.”</p>
<p>Once they’re upstairs, Taeyong stayed back by the reception desk with a silent steps. Yerim, the receptionist greeted him with a small smile and offered him a seat and carried on without a work. Meanwhile, Johnny walked into the office and greeted by Mr. Kim and surprisingly, his little brother.</p>
<p>“Hey Junmyeon, and Markie.” He greeted. Mark rolled his eyes but pulled his brother in for a hug anyway. They know, what they do wasn’t professional, being so casual while working but their office was never one for stuffyness so Junmyeon never minded it. “So, what’s going on? And Markie, what brings you here?”</p>
<p>“Well,” Junmyeon, or Mr. Kim for everyone else, began. He sat at his desk and watched the two brothers, “I heard about Neo City, congratulations, John.”</p>
<p>Johnny straightened his body and fixed his tie, a bit in a show of pride “Thanks Jun. Let’s never forget that a Seo always get the job done and good. You sure would know that, right Markie?” He smirked.</p>
<p>“My name’s Mark, hyung” Mark chastised. “But you’re right. Anyway, I came to talk to Junmyeon-hyung and figured it was probably good that you’re called to be here as well to hear what I would say. Do you remember when you applied for your dual citizenship?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Oh God yeah, that was like ages ago. Is everything good? Did they finally looking at the paperwork through and accepted my application?”</p>
<p>Mark looked pleadingly at Junmyeon who just shrugged his shoulder. They both sighed. “Hyung, listen. I was just informed of this too but.. your application.. uh.. it’s been denied.”</p>
<p>“Pardon, what? Did you say it’s denied? As in, not going through?”</p>
<p>“As in like.. refused, rejected, yes.” Mark sipped at his tea in his hand.</p>
<p>Johnny laughed in disbelief, “Well then, it’s a good thing I’ve got a genius little lawyer of a brother. I’m sure you can fix that right up, Markie. You always do.”</p>
<p>“Johnny,” Mark started, “No, I can’t interfere with immigrations y’know that’s out of my field. I work for the crimes and conviction in layman’s terms for you. I have zero control over this. And if you decided to stay here, then you become an illegal immigrant and that’s where I would be coming, but by then it’d be too late and you’ll be in jail. Or deported.” He looked at his brother with a sad puppy face he always do.</p>
<p>Johnny just looked back at his little brother, the news still buffering inside his head. Then he looked with a pleading eyes at Junmyeon who just shrugged and run a hand on his face.</p>
<p>“Look Johnny, you know I hate to do this. You’re my best employee, hell you practically run this company yourself like you always said, but unless you find a solution, fix this problem as fast as you can. They’re gonna catch and deport you.” Junmyeon answered.</p>
<p>“If they’re going to deport me, who are you going to put in charge? Daniel?!” Junmyeon just nodded resentfully. “You’ve got to be kidding me, I just fired him not five minutes ago! And you’re gonna replace me with him?” Johnny pacing frantically. If anything, Johnny Seo did not go down without a fight and nothing, like a stupid threat of deportation, was going to take him away from the life he loved and earned himself here.</p>
<p>“Johnny?” There was a small knock at the door. A tuft of faded blue hair peeking through. “I’m really sorry to interrupt, but there’s someone on the line for you, she said she’s your.. friend.. what..?” Taeyong looked at Johnny who just stared right back at him like he carried all the answers of the universe. Like some sort of blessing.</p>
<p>“Uh.. Johnny?”</p>
<p>“T-Taeyong.” Johnny stuttered and cleared his throat, he never stuttered for God’s sake. Oh, he was going to be in so much shit for doing this. “Taeyong, could you come here for a sec?” He patted the chair right next to him for Taeyong to sit on. He come in, unsure what’s all this.</p>
<p>“Well uh,” Johnny turned his attention back to the others in the room, “I guess this whole.. situation, if you will, came at a rather good time. You see because, um, Taeyong and I, we’re.. we’re getting married. Yes.” He patted Taeyong’s shoulder. “We’re getting married, him and I. Us, me and my Yongie here.” He chuckled unconfortably.</p>
<p>Junmyeon and Mark’s eyebrows both shot up, dissappearing into their hairlines. To shocked to process what Johnny had said.</p>
<p>“You’ve gotta be kidding me.”</p>
<p>“Johnny, are you drunk?”</p>
<p>“I- I uh.. w-what?” Taeyong stuttered.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you see we uh.. we tried to respect the whole ‘no dating in the office policies’ stuff but we just couldn’t help it, our love is too strong, and we can’t deny our feelings. And it’s getting to a point where we just can’t keep it a secret anymore.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon rubbed at his face while Mark scrutinized Johnny, still in disbelief. “Isn’t Taeyong your assistant?”</p>
<p>“Uh uh, yeah he is. Like, y’know all those late nights at the office-” Taeyong face went beet red at that.</p>
<p>“Okay okay hyung, spare me the details, please, for the love of my destroyed innocence I rather not know.” Mark quipped, putting a hand up to stop Johnny from continuing.</p>
<p>Junmyeon sighed for what seemed like the hundreth time. “Fine. Personally, I don’t care how or when this happened, just put a ring on it and make it official as soon as you can okay, so all the problem would be over soon. Now, I believe you all still have works to do, get out of my office. Have a good day everyone.”</p>
<p>Johnny quickly turned away and got out of the office, Taeyong and Mark look at each other in question, confused then following Johnny out of the room silently.</p>
<p>Once in the elevator, both Mark and Taeyong turned to him and started talking.</p>
<p>“Hyung, when did this happen and why you never tell me? I didn’t even know you like guys. When did you start liking guys? How long has this thing been going on?” Mark firing question at Johnny who only shrugged.</p>
<p>“Well for a starter, I’m not a straight, I’m bi. Second of all, you’ve been busy finishing your law school Markie, we barely saw each other.” Johnny said nonchalantly.</p>
<p>Taeyong looked at the brothers, unsure if it’s a good idea to interrupt. “J-Johnny.. I- I don’t understand, we have never been in any kind of relationship other than just.. working together.. I-”</p>
<p>Mark stared at Taeyong in shock, jaw dropped, then turned back to look at his brother who look sheepish. When he broke out of his shock, “Are you out of your mind, Johnny?!!” He yelled.</p>
<p>“I know I know, it’s a shitty move but I had no other choice okay? I was panicked and that was the only solution that presented itself” He defended.</p>
<p>One thing he knows, Mark is mad and is about to explode. “Hyung.. Johnny, you’re committing a crime here. A fraud for fuck’s sake! Oh my God, your little brother is a lawyer and you yourself is committing fraud. Isn’t that would be funny? And on top of that, you dragged Taeyong into your mess?” He gestured to Taeyong who only blinked, face devoid of any emotions as usual.</p>
<p>“Hey, if anything we’re lucky it’s him. As my assistant, he’s always with me and that should believeable enough.”</p>
<p>Mark scoffed, “As if anyone would buy that. You never even look at Taeyong twice, let alone looked like you’re in love with him.” Taeyong frowned at Mark’s word. Like a stabbed in his chest. It’s true what he says, Johnny never spare a glance at him. It is the truth, but it still hurt nonetheless to hear it out loud.</p>
<p>Once they’re back in the office, Taeyong only stood by the phone’s desk, fiddling with his hand bite his bottom lip nervously. Normally Johnny would ignore it, but he didn’t seem like he was going to stop.</p>
<p>“You can speak what’s on your mind, Taeyong.”</p>
<p>For lack of better word, Taeyong is confused, nervous, all mixed together. “I wish you could explain to me what just happened. Or rather, as your brother put it, what I was just dragged into.” Taeyong said, voice cautious and accusing because everyone kept him in the dark.</p>
<p>Reclined in his chair and fingers interlaced on his desk, Johnny looked at Taeyong straight in the eye. Taeyong’s gaze wavered as he’s been stared by Johnny’s honey brown eyes. Feeling self-concious all of sudden –Only his boss can make him felt that, he fixed his glasses with one hand. He croaked out a small, “W-What?”</p>
<p>“Taeyong, look.” He started. This wasn’t going to be easy. “I’m not a US citizen by birth, I’m from Canada, but you probably already knew that. I applied for dual citizenship and they denied my visa application. They’re going to deport me.”</p>
<p>“So, in conclusion, the solution to your problem is that me having to marry you.” He stated like a matter of fact.</p>
<p>“If I’m gone, then you have no place here Taeyong. With me leaving this office means they’ll rehire Daniel to take over and Daniel hates my guts, which means, he hates yours too. And I bet the first thing he would do is to fire you. Yeah, he’ll do that obviously.” He scoffed, “Second, if you get fired from here, you won’t get hired somewhere else. That means you wouldn’t become an editor like you wanted, you’ll never get to see your book published. Well, the point is, your future would in shambles. So, to answer your question, yes in some twisted weird way, we need to marry.”</p>
<p>He look at the paperworks on his desk and continuing as if nothing happens. Taeyong take a deep breath, “Can I have a say in this, boss?”</p>
<p>“Sure sure.” He signaling Taeyong to continue on without looking up from the papers.</p>
<p>“Johnny, I think what about we’re doing would resulted in chaos. Have you think thoroughly? They’re not going to eat the lies, they would be tailing you, and I too seeing as you dragged me into your charade. Have you think about how it would affected my life too? You don’t even knew me that well, we can’t acted as if we’re in love.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.. We didn’t need to be in love to get the marital paperwork done, Taeyong. No one will notice that our love is... fabricated or staged.” He made a few notes on the paper before continuing, “Alright, tomorrow you’re taking your lunch break with me and we’re going to the immigrations center to get this whole thing sorted out. Once it’s done, we’ll have a quick and private marriage or whatever, I’ll get my visa status, then we get a divorce and everything would get back to normal.”</p>
<p>The sad and resigned look on Taeyong face goes unnoticed. As if on cue to break the heavy atmosphere, the phone rang. Johnny pointed to it.</p>
<p>“Taeyong, the phone.” He flinched and gets on the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong came back to the dark empty apartement, he made a beeline to the bathroom to take a long shower, this is surely a long day for him. What happened today made him thinking a lot of things. He sighed as the warm water hit his sore muscles on his back. Thinking what should he said to his family. Long enough that the water turned almost cold then he shivered as he stepped out of the shower.</p>
<p>When he got back to the bed, he reached out for his phone on his nightstand. Contemplating on who should he call, he decided it would be best if he just called his home line. It took a few rings until someone on the other line picked up.</p>
<p>
  <em>“This is The Lee’s Residence, howdy?”</em>
</p>
<p>“Hyuckie?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yongie-hyung?! Is that you? Long time no see, or talk, or communicate, or even hear from you. How are you doing down there in the big city hyung? Is everything alright?”</em>
</p>
<p>The shrill of his little brother voice makes Taeyong missed home. He sighed, of course it would be Donghyuck that picked up.</p>
<p>“Everything is.. good.” But Taeyong is like an open book, he can’t lie to his brothers, they would know immediately.</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, I know that tone. Don’t lie to me, what’s going on? I’m your little brother and I know you’d never call unless you’re bringing either a really good, earth-shattering bad, or I-will-cry-on-the-kitchen-floor news. So tell me big bro, what’s up?”</em>
</p>
<p>“I can’t come to your birthday next week.”</p>
<p>Taeyong bite his lips nervously. There was only a beat of silence before Donghyuck’s bright, bubbly laughter he used to hear came through the phone reciever.</p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s funny, hyung. You had me believe there for a second. And y’know it should be my prank since people always called the little devil in the family, but I let it slide this one since it’s my birthday and I’m the youngest, so-”</em>
</p>
<p>“No, I’m hundred percent serius Hyuck-ah. There’s something.. came up, at work.” He cut off his little brother’s rambling.</p>
<p><em>“It’s him isn’t it? Ugh.. That selfish prick Seo, I should’ve cursed his family name.” </em>Donghyuck hissed.</p>
<p>“Donghyuck, language.” Taeyong reprimanded, “His brother Mark isn’t like that, y’know”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sorry. Yeah, whatever. Guess I’ll spare him. But can you please like try negotiate? It’s my birthday and I missed you, it’s been 4 years and you never come home.”</em>
</p>
<p>Donghyuck voice went sad at that, it hurts Taeyong to hear it and he can’t do anything about it. It’s true, ever since Taeyong graduated from university, he tried his luck by living in the big city Chicago and he never came back home. Only once, back when it was his oldest brother wedding, and it’s been two years.</p>
<p>“I know I know.. I’m really sorry Donghyuck-ah, I’m afraid I can’t do anything about it.” He resigned, “And.. Can you please don’t tell Doyoung yet? I’m sure he would get mad at me. Let me be the one to tell him. Speaking of, how is he?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah, it’s okay hyung. I understand. Doyoung is.. He’s just so busy nowadays, anyway, he said you should call him when you have free time. There’s something he wants to tell and needs to discuss with you.”</em>
</p>
<p>He hummed, “Ah okay, I’ll call him. And Hyuckie? Please pass on the message to the others. Tell them I’m sorry I can’t go home yet.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sure would do. Don’t worry, just take care of yourself, eat a lot of food okay, hyung?”</em>
</p>
<p>“Hey, that should be my job, I’m the older one here. But really, thank you Hyuckie. I love you.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hmm.. love you too, hyung. Good night.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Good night.”</p>
<p>Taeyong smile faded as the line went dead. A heavy feeling settled on his chest, he felt guilty and angry and just sad that he can’t come home again, and <em>again</em>. He missed his home, his family, his friends. Sure he have friends here too like Sicheng, Jungwoo, and his office friends, but that’s not enough to covered up the loneliness he felt.</p>
<p>Today did not went well in Taeyong perspective. His boss is such a pain in the ass that sometimes Taeyong just wanted to quit, but he can’t. He cannot quit, because if he did that means he stepped back from achieving his dream, which is publishing his book. So, No. No matter what Johnny would do, he won’t back down when he’s this close to his goals. Sure Johnny is an arrogant man, but he is smart and did his job good, so Taeyong can endure a little bit more.</p>
<p>He tried to close his eyes as tiredness started creeping in. He’s bone deep tired. It’s not long before he fell into subconciousness.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. a lion and little sunflowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"My sweet, darling Yong. We’ve been through so much together in the past few years- I can’t believe it’s come down to you blackmailing me you little-"</p>
<p>"Sorry, I didn't catch that."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a short chapter, but I'm working on chapter 3 now. Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, so here’s the deal Taeyong. Just let me do all the talking and you’re going to sit there just looking good, am I clear?” Might as well do what his boss said, Taeyong just nodded, when they’re arrived at the immigration center.</p>
<p>Johnny and Taeyong pushed through the glass doors of the immigration office and were greeted with a room full of bustling, frustated looking people at the lobby. “Boss, I don’t think our lunch hour is long enough to wait through the line.” Taeyong said as he eyed the long queue.</p>
<p>Johnny just smirked at Taeyong’s remark, pushing past a few people “Hah, you underestimate the Seo charm. We’re gonna ask them to get this confirmed quickly, I’m sure it would only take no longer than 10 minutes. These people won’t mind, just watch me.”</p>
<p>When they finally got past the entire line, Johnny placed his papers on the front desk. A sourly looking man stared at the papers then glanced at Johnny, “What can I help you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I need you to take these papers looked at and get them approved for me. Also, if you could rush that and get it done as quickly as possible that would be great, thank you.” He flashed a big grin at the man who just returned it with a look of annoyance and disdain, but that didn’t make Johnny faltered.</p>
<p>He took the papers, “Come with me, you both.” He said. Johnny turned around and smirked, clapped Taeyong on the back proud that his attempt was successful.</p>
<p>They sat at one of the uncomfortable looking sofa and waited. Not long after that a tall man, -not as tall as Johnny though- walked in, dressed in a crisp suit and tie. He looks kinda scary, with shaggy hair eventhough he tied it up and an eybrow slit, not counting the ear-piercing too. This intimidating man took a seat opposite Taeyong and Johnny.</p>
<p>“Good afternoon gentlemen. I’m Agent Nakamoto Yuta, but you probably already knew that.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Agent, for making a time to see us so soon, we really appreciate it.” Johnny smiled politely, trying to charm the man. However Nakamoto only gave him a stern look of disapproval. Taeyong continued to stare at his hand nervously without saying a word.</p>
<p>“Look Mr. Seo, <em>Johnny</em>, I’m going to get straight to the point, so, are you or are you not both commiting fraud in a marriage so that you,” he pointed at Johnny accusingly, “can keep your job here and a visa status and that you,” he turned and pointed to Taeyong, “can get promoted to be an editor in return?”</p>
<p>Taeyong blanched, jaw went slack at that but he composed himself and quickly shut it. But of course, Nakamoto catch on that.</p>
<p>“Do you have something to say to me Mr. Lee? Because I can give you a guarantee that if you confess right now, you can walk out of here with nothing bad on your record, while this one can pack his things and himself going to be shipped off back where he came from.” Johnny blinked, “What? You think I didn’t know? I have eyes and ears everywhere.” He concluded.</p>
<p>“Look, Yuta-”</p>
<p>“It’s Agent Nakamoto for you, Seo. And I’m talking to Mr. Lee here.” Johnny quickly shut his mouth.</p>
<p>Taeyong’s jaw ticked visibly and his eyes darted around the room nervously, then he glanced at Johnny who was, thankfully not looking at him, but once again calmly at Nakamoto.</p>
<p>“Or you can continue to go with this charade, but I can tell you right now that if I catch you, I will prove this one giant lie and you’re gonna spend some good time in a federal prison along with a nice $250,000 fine. Now, which option would you take?” He continued.</p>
<p>Taeyong went small at that, he wanted to disappear right this instant. Away from all this, both pair of eyes stared at him. Johnny turned an expectant look at Taeyong. While his face remained calm and stoic, his eyes screamed at him to keep his mouth shut. They almost look pleading. But of course Taeyong knew, believing that his this giant bossy Johnny Seo could look pleading was like a non-existent, because he never did that.</p>
<p>Taeyong cleared his throat, “Agent Nakamoto. I- I just wanted to say...” his gaze landing back on Johnny, who already staring back at him and give him a small nod to continue. “I just wanted to say that I understand the situation you just explained, but the truth is.. Johnny and I, we love each other so much that we decided to marry, we don’t want to be separated. Our love is too strong to just be labeled as <em>fabricated</em> <em>or staged.</em>” Taeyong said, using Johnny’s own words with a mocking tone that went unnoticed by Nakamoto, who only raised an eyebrow in question.</p>
<p>Johnny smiled at him, approved his answer and looked back at the agent. Taeyong just sighed and stared at his hands in his lap. He was in way over his head with this one. He’s going to jail for sure and not prepared at all.</p>
<p>Nakamoto leaned back in his chair and wipe his face with an exparated sigh. “Alright then, so be it. If you both keep wanted to play this game of yours then fine, but this is how it’s going to go. First, I’m gonna put your name in schedule for a separate interviews. Ask you questions about each other. Questions that any real couple would know the answers to. You know the drill.”</p>
<p>Johnny and Taeyong nodded at that, which a cue for Nakamoto to continue. “Second, I went deeper. I will look into your phone records, your emails, ask your coworkers, family, and neighbors, about you two and if by the end of everything, just one of your answer don’t match up, it’s jail time and indefinite deportation. Am I making myself clear?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Not a problem, we understand.” Johnny said all to calmly.</p>
<p>Nakamoto leaned back in his chair and asked casually, “So, have either of you notified your parents or family about your engagement?”</p>
<p>Johnny’s face went serious at that. “Well, that’s kinda impossible since both my parents died when I was little. It’s just me and my little brother, but he already knew that.”</p>
<p>“I see, I’m sorry to hear that,” he turned to look at Taeyong, “and what about you?” but before Taeyong could even open his mouth, Johnny answered.</p>
<p>“He rarely hear from his parents anyway, they’ve been away all the time. But Taeyong here has a big heart for his siblings. It’s funny y’know, in fact we were going to tell them in person next week.”</p>
<p>Nakamoto’s eyebrows went up at that, “Is that so?”</p>
<p>Johnny smiled at Taeyong, who in turn just stared at Johnny, “Yeah, his little brother’s birthday is next week so we figured since everyone was already gathered at his house, it’s a perfect timing to inform them about our engagement.”</p>
<p>“Care to tell me where is this house, exactly?”</p>
<p>Johnny made a humming sound and said in a fake sweet voice, “Why am I doing all the talking? Yong, baby, why don’t you tell him?” Taeyong gave Johnny a glare and huffed in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Juneau.”</p>
<p>“Juneau.” Johnny repeated, nodding, and smiling.</p>
<p>“In Alaska.”</p>
<p>Johnny’s eyes widened in shock and Nakamoto’s eyebrows shot up almost disappeared into his hairline. “You’re going to Alaska next week to announce your engagement?”</p>
<p>His confidence is back. This is a turning table for Taeyong and he smirked, “Well, yeah. It’s my baby brother birthday and we were originally going up to announce my promotion. To become editor.”</p>
<p>Johnny blinked and gave a tight lipped smile in return. “Editor. Yeah, of course.”</p>
<p>His smile was returned by Taeyong’s own small, challenging one. This could be his best shot. “I suggested Johnny to come along, considering that we’re <em>engaged</em> now, and then I thought, y’know maybe it would be best idea if we’re announcing our engagement and setting the date for the marriage as well. Might do that as soon as possible. We don’t want to wait any longer, do we John?” He smiled sticky sweet to Johnny.</p>
<p>“It’s kind of like, killing two birds with one stone.” Johnny said, his body is stiff and fake smile plastered all over it as he cursed internally.</p>
<p>Agent Nakamoto rubbed at his face with his hand, sighed, and standing up. “Alright now, you’re free to go. I’ll expect to see you both next week for your interviews. Have fun in Alaska. I look forward to hear your stories about it.”</p>
<p>Johnny grinned. “Thanks, Yuta.”</p>
<p>“It’s Agent- whatever. Have a nice day gentlemen.”</p>
<p>Johnny kept on grinning on his way out, “Yeah, you too.” Then both Johnny and Taeyong briskly walked out of the room.</p>
<p>When  they got outside of the immigration center building, Johnny stopped on the sidewalk and turned to Taeyong. “Alright take a notes Taeyong, here’s what to do, you’re gonna reschedule my already rescheduled conference meeting. Then booked a first class plane tickets for us and give the invoice to me, I’ll pay. And then- Taeyong?”</p>
<p>Taeyong huffed and stormed off down the busy street, way ahead of Johnny. Ignoring Johnny calling his name. His boss ran to catch up until he got a hold of Taeyong’s arm at a busy intersection to stop him from getting away.</p>
<p>“Hey, where are you going? Do you hear what I-”</p>
<p>“Oh I apologize, Mr. Seo, but did you not hear that man back there? What we’re going to do is a crime.” Taeyong gave Johnny an exasperated look.</p>
<p>The older man look offended. “What? You mean Yuta? Oh, come on Taeyong, he was just bluffing. He’s trying to intimidate us!”</p>
<p>Taeyong groaned. “Did you even hear yourself? I could go to jail and be fined a large sum of money which I most certainly cannot pay, all because of you” Taeyong spun around away from the olderman.</p>
<p>Johnny gave him an exaggerate eye-roll and kept a hand on Taeyong’s arm. “Taeyong, come on.. He wasn’t serious about the whole spying on us thing, we’re totally believable like a real couple. Also the thing about the promotion, that was pretty smart I have to-”</p>
<p>“No, I was serious Johnny.”</p>
<p>After years working with this man, being glared at by him was something Taeyong was so used to, the honey brown eyes hold no warm at all, so the look he got now did nothing to faze him.</p>
<p>“Look Mr. Seo, if we’re going to do this, it’s going to be a fair deal to the both of us. What I want from this is to be promoted to editor <em>and </em>have my book being published. That’s the deal.” Taeyong hoped it won’t be a wistful dream again this time around.</p>
<p>“No. That’s not possible.”</p>
<p>Taeyong held his chin high, “well, if that’s the case then I quit and you’re technically screwed. Anyway, goodbye Mr. Seo.” Taeyong turned and started to walk away.</p>
<p>A hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder, halting him. <em>Again</em>. “Wait wait! Alright, fine, whatever. I’ll promote you to editor and you could get ten thousands copies for the first run.”</p>
<p>“I want twenty thousands copies. First run.”</p>
<p>“Okay okay, now can we head back?” Johnny almost look pleadingly but no, Taeyong shook his head. “No, not yet. I want you to ask me real nicely, Johnny.”</p>
<p>Confused and blinked, Johnny asked, “Ask you nicely to what?”</p>
<p>“Ask me nicely and properly,” he paused, “to marry you.” When Johnny didn’t budge, Taeyong’s jaw clenched he continued. “Come on now John, get down on one knee and ask me properly.” He knew making Johnny to do that was kind of a furtile attempt.</p>
<p>“Oh for the love of-” Johnny’s look turned murderous and let a few curses slip that Taeyong couldn’t help but frown. Taeyong didn’t let any emotions slip and steeled his gaze as Johnny kneeled down on one knee and looked up at Taeyong with his honey brown eyes. The icy look on his face didn’t match with the soft colour of his eyes.</p>
<p>“Taeyong,” he gulped audibly, glanced around at the people walking by them, curiously watching the scene unfold, “my sweet, darling Yong.  We’ve been through so much together in the past few years- I can’t believe it’s come down to you blackmailing me you little-”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”</p>
<p>“Nothing, nevermind. And after all this time I am still crazy in love with you. So, will you please accept my hand in marriage and be my husband?” Johnny finished gritted his teeth. There was a group of people crowded around them and he wanted nothing more than to get in his car and drive away from the city.</p>
<p>Taeyong stared down at Johnny for what felt like eternity. The blush that started creeping out on his neck and cheeks went unnoticed. He cleared his throat, “Yes, I think so. See you at the office Johnny.” And he quickly turn around to hide his blush and his palpating heart, leaving Johnny on the street kneeling like an idiot. Taeyong cursed at himself for feeling weak all of sudden, letting his emotions slipped up.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The week passed quickly in blurry and soon Johnny found himself at the airport with only one lugage with Taeyong, his assistant turned fake fiance, and his little brother in tow. They decided that it’d be best if Mark come along to help the paperwork they needed and basically he just want Johnny and Taeyong to be more prepared, kept them in line on what they had to do to make this charade going smoothly.</p>
<p>When the plane took off, Mark started, “Okay guys while we’re here, we should get started on these questions. The guys at the immigrations would dig into these stuff so if they find any evidence of this being a hoax, or smell something fishy, Taeyong will be locked up and you’ll leave.”</p>
<p>Johnny rolled his eyes. “Can we do this when we landed? I need my beauty sleep Markie, stop nagging me.”</p>
<p>“Sure Johnny, I’ll just stop for now and nag you later when you get kicked out of the country. And I don’t want you go back to Canada, hyung. We left that country for a reason and you perfectly know that. So can you please listen to me for once?” Mark look at his brother with a puppy eyes that made Johnny waver.</p>
<p>Taeyong look at the both of them. “Mark, you can start asking me the questions and perhaps ask Johnny later-”</p>
<p>Johnny pinched his nose bridge and gave a heavy sigh. “Fine, I’ll do it.”</p>
<p>Mark gave a pleased smile and handing the notebook to his brother who only glared at it. After a few seconds, Johnny snatched and cracked the notebook open. “Taeyong, there’s no way you know.. all of this questions about me.” Taeyong’s answer was raised one eyebrow in challanged manner.</p>
<p>“Whatever. Let’s see, hmm, what am I allergic to?”</p>
<p>“The entire spectrum of human emotions and feelings.” Taeyong answered without missing a beat and long unmoving stare to Johnny.</p>
<p>Mark laughed out loud in his seat, startling the neighboring passengers who looked at them. “Oh my God that was hilarious. Hyung, I like you. Johnny, can we keep him please?” Johnny just shot him an unimpressed look.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. Real comedian Taeyong here. If you like him, maybe you should be the one to marry him, Mark.” Taeyong blushed at that and Mark’s laughter turned into chuckling.</p>
<p>“I might be. But not now, I’m still young hyung.” Mark shrugged his shoulder.</p>
<p>Johnny rolled his eyes. “You’re twenty-four, Minhyung.”</p>
<p>“And what? Taeyong-hyung here is like the same age as yours. And stop calling me Minhyung.” Mark pouted at that.</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m right here. Can we all back to the questions?” Taeyong cutted their bickering. Mark cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Alright. Here’s an interesting one, do I have any scars?”</p>
<p>“If a tattoo considered as a scars, then yes you have.”</p>
<p>Mark cleared his throat again and look away, turning to get the attention of the stewardess who was offering drinks and snacks down the aisle. On the other hand, Johnny stared down at the notebook on his laps without saying a word. Taeyong learned from his previous mistake and did not continue, afraid that he would say something he wasn’t intended to.</p>
<p>“How- How did you know-” Johnny lost his words.</p>
<p>“Johnny, if it’s personal for you and make you unconfortable, then let’s not discuss-”</p>
<p>“No.. That’s okay I guess, you can tell me. It was never a secret anyway.”</p>
<p>With a quiet voice Taeyong said, “Maybe you didn’t remember this but a few months back, you called me in the middle of the night to bring over the Moonwalk final manuscript to you, said you wanted to double check before they released it. It was over the weekend. You told me if I didn’t bring it to you that night, you would fired me.” He shrugged. “When I arrived at your apartment, you opened the door already drunk only wearing a pants, no shirt.”</p>
<p>Mark made a tsk-ed sound at that, “Shut up, Markie.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say anything Johnny.”</p>
<p>Taeyong continued, “when I gave the manuscript to you, you didn’t want to take it and start to turn away, I followed you inside to put it on the coffee table and that’s when I saw your tattoo. A lion tattoo, on your shoulder blade. You passed out on the couch before I can say anything. I had written you a post-it as a reminder before I left, though I never knew if you saw it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Taeyong grumbled under his breath, wearing only pajamas and a coat to stop him from the cold he stand in front of Johnny’s apartement in the middle of the night just for this goddamned manuscripts his boss told him to bring over. He rang the doorbell twice, but no one answered, confused, he rang again. After a few minutes the door was opened by the man himself.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Johnny was standing there, torso in a full display. Taeyong’s eyes went wide as saucer and his breath hitched as he tried to respectfully look his boss in the eyes. “I- I brought the manuscript like- like you asked b-boss.” He stuttered.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The older man just hummed and motioned for Taeyong to follow him. That’s when he saw it. A tattoo of a majestic lion and a delicate little sunflowers around it, beautifully inked on Johnny’s right shoulder blades. He wondered if the tattoo had a meaning. He brushed the thought away and followed Johnny who face-planted on the sofa. Already wasted, not giving the younger man attention.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Mr. Seo? J- Johnny?”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Silence.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Taeyong sighed, nudged the man harder. “Johnny!”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The man turned his head and furrowed his eyebrows. “Huh? Taeyongie?” Taeyong was taken away and blushed at the nickname, he never called him that name. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“I- I left the manuscript on the coffee table for you. You’re drunk and I’m leaving now.” He started to turn away when a hand catched his wrist to keep him from going.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Don’t.. leave, Yong.” Johnny mumbled under his breath. “Mark’s away, and I don’t wanna be alone.” Taeyong freeze and not a sound coming from his mouth. Panicked, he glanced from his shoulder. His boss snored and already fallen asleep right after saying things that made Taeyong’s heart almost jumped out of his ribcage. Almost.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>He stared at his boss face, he look softer when he sleep like this, Taeyong thought. Then he tried to move the hand that circled around his wrist and started tiptoeing back to the door. Even though his heart is still racing, he sighed in relief as the door clicked shut and started to ran away.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>His explanation met by silence though Mark look like he wanted to say something, but then he decided just to keep quiet for now. Johnny looked away to stare out of the window, looking but not seeing. The plane’s gears shifted and it began to roll onto the runway. No one said anything as Johnny closed his eyes, trying to rest.</p>
<p>When they arrived at Juneau Airport and waited for their luggage, Taeyong execused himself to the bathroom. Mark turned stare at Johnny. “Spit it out, Mark.” Johnny finally said after sensing a pair of eyes staring at him.</p>
<p>He asked quietly. “A lion?”</p>
<p>“Yes. And sunflowers to be exact. It reminds me of you. Of us.” Johnny explained not looking at the younger man.</p>
<p>“Since.. when did you have a tattoo, hyung? Why did you never tell me?”</p>
<p>“3 years I believe. Since you were busy finishing your school, Mark. You aren’t here and we barely talk anyway.”</p>
<p>Mark went silent at that, it’s true. When they left their home in Canada, they promised each other to stay together. He broke that. He left Chicago for law school in Yale thought that it was the best option for a fresh start in his life. But now he felt guilty knowing that he rarely called his brother back then and only came home once a year on Christmas, he even spend his holiday time at the end of the semester in Connecticut with his friends.</p>
<p>“Johnny-” Mark started quietly.</p>
<p>“Don’t.”</p>
<p>“No hyung, that’s true. I’m sorry that I never called you, I’m only thirteen hours drive and I barely make time to come home. I should’ve gone to school here in Chicago instead so you didn’t have to be alone. I should’ve thought- I- I’m sorry I left you alone just like-”</p>
<p>Johnny cutted his little brother’s rambling. “Stop apologizing, Minhyung. It’s not your fault. And no, don’t ever regretting yourself for going to Yale. Yale is your dream, so don’t ever think about that, okay? Listen to me, you’re my little brother, you should know that I’m always proud of you. I am an adult, and I’m perfectly fine on my own, see?”</p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>“Taeyong is here. Enough feelings for today, that’s our bags let’s go.” Johnny said curtly, leaving Taeyong confused and looked at Mark for an answer. The later man offered a small smile in return.</p>
<p>“Hey hyung, I know we’ve only met but like.. I just wanted to apologize to you, about him earlier or his behaviour in these past few years towards you.” He nudged Taeyong’s arm softly and walking side by side silently following Johnny who’s already ahead.</p>
<p>Taeyong chuckled. “That’s quite alright Mark.”</p>
<p>“Johnny was not used to be like that y’know. I know that he put on a façade ever since I left. Too look tougher than he is, deep down he’s very gentle and caring. Don’t tell him this, but he’s actually just a giant teddy bear.”</p>
<p>He smiled. “Oh I know, we can’t let his manly façade to be ruined.” Mark laughed before continuing.</p>
<p>“Oh my God! You’re so funny.” He said after regaining his breath. “Yeah, exactly. He doesn’t like to be alone, and when he gets like that, he’ll almost reach out to anyone. He becomes desperate to hold on to something that’ll keep him grounded. And I’m just glad you were here because, I know he can be a hard ass sometimes, but he trusted you and it made it easier for him. Thanks, Taeyong.”</p>
<p>Mark gave Taeyong a genuinely warm and grateful wide smile. He look so young and full of life like that, Taeyong thought. It reminded him of his little rascal of brothers back home. He can’t wait to meet them. He nodded and smiled in return. “Yes, of course Mark. I’m glad to be able to help.”</p>
<p>“Hey! Can you two walk faster? Quit conspiring against me. Come on.” Johnny rolled his eyes and called out to them who only ended up giggling like a schoolgirls. When they reached the outside, it’s summer but the stale of fresh air of Juneau welcomed him. And in that moment, Taeyong realised, he’s already home.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. meeting with the Lee(s)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“No. Maybe he did mean it. He’s right though, I am just a rebound. And on top of that, an asshole too.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here, I promise you a longer chapter. Enjoy! xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yongie!"</p><p>Taeyong’s head whipped around, searching for the face that accompanied the familiar accent. In the crowd of people waiting just past the gates of the outdoor airport in Juneau, there he stood a tiny, black haired, and sunglasses clad Lee waving excitedly at Taeyong.</p><p>“Tennie!?”</p><p>Taeyong smiled so wide and started to run ahead to the small man, leaving Johnny and Mark behind to drag their luggage.</p><p>“It’s me! Been an eternity or two, hasn’t it?” The man that Taeyong called as ‘Tennie’ grinned as he pulled Taeyong into a tight hug. The man released him and placed his hands on his brother’s shoulders. “I’m so glad to see you again, Yongie. Do tell me, just where is your lovely boss who Hyuckie has told me so much about?”</p><p>Taeyong turned to look behind his shoulder. “He’s,” Johnny bickered about something to Mark while struggled to drag his luggage and backpack, “right there. Please control yourself Ten, he’s still my boss.”</p><p>“Hmm.. Tennie-hyung can control himself, but I sure won’t!” Came another familiar voice and a tuft of reddish-brown hair from behind the Lee brothers. Ten rolled his eyes and Taeyong grinned widely as Donghyuck throw his body to hug his brother. He nudged his chin towards Johnny and Mark who still bickering over their suitcases. “Is that them?”</p><p>Just then, one of Mark’s suitcases was thrown unceremoniously to the ground at their feet. “Dude, what the hell! All my stuff is in there!”</p><p>“Yeah sure, buy another suitcases then this one’s already broken anyway.”</p><p>Mark rolled his eyes. “Because you broke it!”</p><p>“My hand slipped! It was an accident!” Johnny defended. “I’ll buy you another one”</p><p>“That’s not the point!”</p><p>“Johnny, Mark” Taeyong interrupted and the Seo brothers automatically shut up and stared at him. He gestured to his siblings behind him. “These are a couple of my little brothers, Ten and Donghyuck.”</p><p>“I’m more like a step brother though, but same thing anyway. Hi, my name is Chittaphon Lee, but you can just call me Ten. Yes. Ten like the number.” The tiny man Ten quipped and put his sunglasses on his head.</p><p>Mark tilted his head, confused. “Chittaphon? That’s an uncommon name.”</p><p>Ten looked at Mark and smiled. “You’re quiet observant. That’s because I’m not from here, sweetcheeks. I’m from Thailand, hence my accent.”</p><p>Donghyuck stretched out his hand to Mark. “So, you’re the Devil’s mistress?”</p><p>“Ex- Excuse me?!” Mark sputtered.</p><p>“Hyuckie, behave.” Taeyong’s stern voice being ignored by his little brother.</p><p>“I mean, Taeyong’s boss?” Donghyuck clarified, a spark of amusement in his eyes. “Hmm.. we’ve heard enough.” Next to him, Taeyong supressed a sigh and looked on with annoyance. He’s not surprised Donghyuck would do that.</p><p>Johnny cleared his throat, stood tall and stepping beside his brother. “That would be me, actually. The name’s Johnny. And Markie here’s too much a baby to be the Devil’s mistress anyway.” He smirked and Donghyuck laughed in amusement.</p><p>Mark scowled at the two of them.</p><p>“Oohh.. I like you!” Donghyuck chirped, shaking Johnny’s hand excitedly and moving on to Mark. “So, that means you’re the baby Seo I’ve heard about. What do you do?” He asked, eyes raking over Mark’s outfit from head to toe.</p><p>“He’s a lawyer, please behave Donghyuck-ah.” Taeyong chided and the younger man clucked his tounge.</p><p>“Hmm.. sounds boring.” Donghyuck frowned. Mark looked offended but he prefer not to said anything at that.</p><p>In that moment, Ten clapped his hand together suddenly. “Alright gentlemen and.. baby, we’ve gotta get back to the house, I promised Doyoung to get back before sunset. Now haul your ass to the car, chop chop!” Ten headed off to bring the car round front, meanwhile Donghyuck continuously eyed interestingly at Mark who just look plainly uncomfortable being stared at.</p><p>That left Johnny and Taeyong walked side by side behind them in quiet.</p><p>“Johnny?” He started.</p><p>Honey brown met black, Johnny look down on Taeyong who walked beside him. He look so tiny like this, he thought. “I apologize, my little brothers can be quite.. forward. I hope you understand they haven’t see me in years. They’re just excited. Especially Donghyuck.”</p><p>“Hmm.. it’s quiet alright Taeyong. You seem close to your brothers though.”</p><p>“Yeah, we’re actually really tight.”</p><p>The older man just nodded at that. “Come on, let’s just get this stuff loaded in the car so we can go. I hear a nice comfy hotel bed calling for me.”</p><p>Once Ten got to the car, Johnny realised that Donghyuck had managed to wrangle Mark, who still looked uncomfortable, into the backseat with him. He managed an eye contact with his brother who only shrugged. Ten had suspiciously placed groceries in the front that took up the entire passenger seat, leaving only the middle seats to him and Taeyong.</p><p>The ride wasn’t long, thankfully. It gave Johnny a few minutes to take in the scenery and building around him. They were in a middle of a small town which name Johnny can’t even remember, all local stores and such.</p><p><em>Lee’s Hardware Store. Lee Technologies Co. </em>He read the signs in passing. <em>Lee &amp; Lee Coffees..</em> Wait, hold on.</p><p>“Aw! Johnny, what the-” Johnny’s hand slapped Taeyong’s arm as his eyes keep scanned around in confusion. The younger man looked at his boss like he was a deranged man who’d lost his mind.</p><p>“Care to explain why your family name all plastered in those building like some family businesses? ‘Cause I think you left out the little fact that you’re part of some northern state family of millionaires.” Johnny hissed.</p><p>From the driver’s seat Ten laughed at Johnny’s remark. “Of course Taeyong didn’t say anything about that, he’s far too modest and liked to keep it to himself.”</p><p>“I think he’s just shy.” Donghyuck shouted from the back, popping his head between Johnny and Taeyong’s seats. He stared at his brother with a hard glare. “Alright alright hyung I’m kidding. I’m just going to sit and enjoy the ride with Markie-hyung here. Right?”</p><p>Johnny took this time to check on his little brother in the back. The sight he saw made him laugh so hard that startled Taeyong, even Ten too who almost swerved the car. Donghyuck arms and legs sprawled over, head leaned on Mark’s shoulder. He face palmed and a defeated look on his face.</p><p>“Johnny, I swear to-”</p><p>“I didn’t say anything!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Aye aye! Shotgun driving!” Donghyuck screeched as he tried to clamber over Johnny to get out of the car. No matter how large the SUV, no vehicle was meant to accommodate two fully grown men trying to get out of it at the same time.</p><p>Johnny made a disgruntled noise. “We’re just <em>finished</em> driving.” When Donghyuck managed to climb out, Johnny tried to get up next only to be pushed back in seat by Mark. In the scuffle of bodies and shouts that ensued, Johnny’s taking advantage of Mark who trying to get out of the car by slapping him on the ass laughing, and caused Mark to stumble straight out of the car right into Donghyuck, sending them both flying to the ground.</p><p>“I know I have a winning personality Mark and we just cuddled in the backseat, but you’re taking things too fast!” Donghyuck raised an eyebrow in amusement.</p><p>Mark hastily stood up, dusting off his clothes and stalked off, scowled, to get his things. Ten came over to help Donghyuck up mumbled, “You’re like 23, Hyuckie, quit acting like children.”</p><p>“You’ve got an interesting family dynamic here Taeyong.” Johnny mumbled as he finally managed to get out of the car.</p><p>“You didn’t grow up with them, Johnny. Donghyuck was nearly insufferable.”</p><p>“Now he’s just a little insufferable, right?” Johnny smirked sarcastically. He got a blank look in response from Taeyong, who just stalked off to get his suitcase and join Ten. Johnny frowned in confusion.</p><p>It bothered Johnny that Taeyong was bothered, and that was absolutely <em>ridiculous</em>. But Taeyong is <em>his</em> assistant, after all. Still, he couldn’t shake the fact that something was off here. The moment just now. The moment with Ten and Donghyuck in the car. The weird stare he got at the immigration office when he said they were going to Taeyong’s home.</p><p>“-not staying in a hotel.”</p><p>Johnny’s attention snapped to Ten. “I’m sorry, what was that?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s great to see you come back down to earth, honey.” Ten quipped sarcastically. “I was just telling your boyfriend here that we weren’t just going to let him stay in some.. crummy hotel while his home and entire family has been waiting for him to come back for two years. Even the last time he’s here, it’s only a brief time.”</p><p>Taeyong and Johnny looked a little horrified.</p><p>Johnny wasn’t sure whether to protest the boyfriend remark or the plan to stay at the Lee household first which sounds disastrous already in his head. He looked away with a frustated sigh and then asked, “Where’s Mark?”</p><p>He looked around some more and before he went panicking, there was a loud honk from… below?</p><p>Ten sauntered, Taeyong practically dragged himself and Johnny cautiously went to the edge of what appeared to be a large dock, where the noise had come from.</p><p>There, docked at a small pier, was a speedboat with the name “Ko Ko Bop” emblazed in pink and blue colour on the sides. Meanwhile, Donghyuck was at the wheel, tapping it enthusiastically. He waved at them. “Would y’all care to join us already? We’ve got things to see, people to do!”</p><p>“That’s not how it goes, darling baby brother, but I like the way you think.” Ten said as he started making his way down the ladder to the pier. “And get away from the wheel before you hurt yourself.”</p><p>Donghyuck looked offended at that. “Hey! Why can Jeno drive this and I’m not? I could drive this baby in my sleep!”</p><p>Ten pushed him out of the way. “Jeno is a safe driver, and you are not.” Donghyuck pouted. “And anyway, we don’t want a repeat of the New Year’s Eve incident now, do we?”</p><p>“That was Baekhyun-hyung’s fault! He tickled me, he knew I was ticklish. I didn’t <em>mean </em>to jerk the wheel, tip our boat full of fireworks right onto the station where they were setting them off, causing us all to abandon ship and <em>almost</em> singeing off Doyoung-hyung’s eyebrows. Thank God that didn’t happen or else he would kill me right off the bat.” Ten lift an unimpressed eyebrow and his little brother just grinned wickedly.</p><p>“Blaming the oldest, Donghyuck? That’s low, even for you. He took the blame just because he didn’t want Doyoung to kill you on the spot.”</p><p>Donghyuck shrugged and pouted. “He loves me. Whatever.” He went to go with Mark, but paused as he saw Johnny making his way down on the ladder with Taeyong, faithful as ever, waited for him at the bottom of the ladder with all of his luggage. Donghyuck saw an opportunity and took it.</p><p>“Nice ass, Mr. Seo!” He hollered and grinned wickedly.</p><p>Johnny audibly squawked, lost his grip and fell backwards onto Taeyong. He caught him but the impact still sent them both toppling onto the pier.</p><p>“A little help here, Markie.” Johnny coughed.</p><p>“I don’t believe I remember you coming to help me when my ass fell on a Lee earlier hyung.” Mark called out calmly and remain unbothered. Johnny glared at Mark. “What? I’m just taking my revenge.” He defended.</p><p>When he finally got up, Johnny helped Taeyong to his feet. “You alright?” He brushed off Taeyong’s shoulder and took a look at him. Taeyong just blinked owlishly at him as if what Johnny’s said is incredulous.</p><p>“You’re the one that fell off of the ladder Johnny, I should be the one asking you if you’re alright.”</p><p>Johnny chuckled. “Yeah, but I’m not the one that had a full grown man fall on top of him. You’re like.. this tiny, what if I crushed you?”</p><p>“I’m not that tiny, you’re just a gigantic human that towers everyone.”</p><p>Johnny stared at Taeyong in silence. Before Taeyong could take back what he said and apologize, he’s taken aback by the older man’s full blown laugh. “Hah, that’s funny Taeyong. Don’t ever change.”</p><p>“Not that this whole thing isn’t painfully filled with second-hand embarrassment, which it is, hate to break it to you but could you all save it and get in the damned boat?” Ten called.</p><p>Johnny and Taeyong managed to load the rest of the luggage and find spots in the boat. Donghyuck plopped down grinning next to Mark closely, who in turn just scowled and looked like a child who didn’t get the toys he wanted. The speedboat engine started rumbling as Ten turned it on and drive away in a full speed to their destination.</p><p>“Godspeed, Chittaphon!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Some time during the ride, Johnny and Donghyuck had both moved to the front of the boat. That left Mark and Taeyong in the back remained completely quiet, gazing off into the distance in a comfortable silence.</p><p>Taeyong cleared his throat. “Mark, I do apologize for my little brother’s behavior.”</p><p>Startled, Mark turned to him. “Oh, hey it’s no worries hyung. Don’t forget that I grew up with Johnny as a big brother, I think I can handle a little Donghyuck.” He smiled reasurringly at Taeyong.</p><p>They both turned to look towards the front of the boat where said little brother was standing and pointing at the scenery excitedly to the taller man beside him. “Don’t tell him that Mark, he will take it as a challenge and he will not back down. He used to do it with his twin brother when they’re younger.”</p><p>“Oh, he has a twin?”</p><p>Taeyong hummed. “Well, more like fraternal twins. They don’t look alike either. He is more on the reserved and quiet type, like the exact opposite of Donghyuck in so many ways. I don’t know why they’re completely different though.” They shared a laugh that made Johnny and Donghyuck glance back at them like they were grow a second head.</p><p>“Nice to know you two are alive back there!” Donghyuck shouted from where he was standing at the front. Johnny only smiled widely and waved at Mark, who rolled his eyes but waved back nonetheless. Then his eyes flicker to Taeyong, who gave him a small smile in return.</p><p>“So.. what is <em>Ko Ko Bop</em>?” Johnny asked Donghyuck who chuckled at that.</p><p>“Well, you have to asked the oldest of Lee brother yourself, this is originally his boat, he’s the one who named it. None of us know the meaning of it though, still remain a mystery for us.” Donghyuck’s voice filled with fondness as he recall the memory.</p><p>When Johnny turned back around, he gasped so hard he was sure he just set something off in his air circulatory system. Because there in front of them, quickly approaching, was a giant white-brown country house practically sitting on the water. From what he could see it had maybe three floors, a wrap-around porch, a dock of its own, and a forest for a backyard. It’s practically a mansion as his mind trying to take all that in.</p><p>“That’s.. <em>That’s where you live?!</em>” Johnny asked incredulously. “Who are you people?”</p><p>“We,” Donghyuck grinned, “are the fun ones! The rest are all drama queens.”</p><p>“You sure it’s not the other way around?”</p><p>Donghyuck rolled his eyes and turned to Mark. “How did I ever think your innocent brother was Yongie-hyung’s big, mean, sarcastic boss? I do wonder.” Taeyong made a disbelief sound but not said anything at that.</p><p>Not long after that, they reached the house, which was even bigger up close. “Come on now.” Ten called to Taeyong after he parked the boat on the pier, pushing him along the dock and towards the house. “Wouldn’t want to keep everyone waiting.”</p><p>Taeyong looked and sounded purely horrified. “Everyone?” His already big doe eyes widen like saucers as he stared at Ten and then behind at Donghyuck.</p><p>He shrugged nonchalantly. “Don’t worry Yongie, it’s just a little welcome party. Just thirty something, I’m not sure, of our closest friend and dear neighbors.” He grinned and then helped take the luggage to the house.</p><p>Taeyong was ushered into the house first, followed by Johnny and Mark while Ten and Donghyuck left to put their bags aside.</p><p>“Welcome home Taeyong!” Everyone in the room cheered. The man himself stood, frozen, gaping at his childhood home filled with practically every person he had ever met in his life. Johnny and Mark were in the same state, staring at a room full of strangers. Johnny tipped his heard towards Mark and whispered.</p><p>“I’m gonna need a drink.”</p><p>Mark nodded.</p><p>“Make it ten. We’re definitely gonna need more than one.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mark slowly crept away from the crowd surrounding Taeyong to welcome him back. He kind of felt bad for him though, he seems so reserved and awkward at best, now to be surrounded by so many people at once. The guy didn’t seem to like being the center of attention though. But it wasn’t like Mark, who is a complete stranger here, was just going to barge through and drag Taeyong away to make sure he wasn’t going to faint from all the attention.</p><p>He made his way to the dining room, or more like a dining hall, for a bit to grab some snacks. When he got there, it was pretty empty so Mark was thankful.</p><p>Once he had his fill, he began to make his way out to maybe look at the rest of the huge house. But he heard Johnny’s voice and saw that he was close by. Not wanting to be dragged into an uncomfortable conversation, he stealthily made his way into an opposite room.</p><p>Mark smacked into someone in his effort to escape. He turned around. “I’m so sorry!” A blonde man with warm brown eyes blinked up at him in surprise.</p><p>“That’s okay.” The stranger looked at him once over, a lock of platinum blonde hair fall softly over his eyes. “I don’t believe we’ve met. Who are you?”</p><p>The man tilted his head in question. He looks young yet he got a mature aura so he isn’t sure either. Mark did not want to assume someone’s age. He cleared his throat to break his inner monolog. “I’m Johnny’s brother, Mark. Nice to meet you.”</p><p>The man gave a brief smile and nodded, put out his hand. “Ah, yes your brother, Taeyong’s boss. We’ve heard about him, but unfortunately, not so much about you. I’m sorry, if I do say, it’s a pleasure to meet you Mark. I’m J-” There was a loud shatter of glass in the other room.</p><p>“So much peace in this household.” The blonde man mumbled and gave an excusing smile. “Someone always breaks something, it never fails.” He passed Mark, and then paused, looking back. This time, he’s giving a full smile that lit up his entire face, eyes crinkled. “I look forward to getting to know you, Mark.”</p><p>“Hmm.. I see that you’ve already met my darling twin brother, eh?” Came Donghyuck’s voice behind him. He held a tray of little pink and chocolate assorted pastries. He studied them and picked one out, popping it into his mouth before continuing.</p><p>“Did he,” he said around the food in his mouth, “already charmed you in any way? I mean, I see that he left you pretty stunned. He kinda did that to everyone he met though.” Donghyuck shrugged and continue chewing on his pastries.</p><p>Mark looked at Donghyuck in disbelief. “That’s.. That’s your twin brother?”</p><p>“Kinda? I don’t know, he’s older by four minutes though. Our physical features and personalities didn’t match either. Everyone seemed to flocked around him too, it looks tiring to be honest.”</p><p>“And you’re one to speak?” Mark retorted.</p><p>“Nah, I prefer to be the one who did the chasing. The thrill, it’s challenging. Besides, he always get what he wants.”</p><p>“You seem pissed off?”</p><p>“No I’m not! I’m stating facts.” Donghyuck sulked.</p><p>Mark gave an unimpressed look. “So, care to tell me what his name is?”</p><p>“His name’s Jeno. Brother number five, and I’m the sixth. We’re technically the babies of the Lee.” Donghyuck answered and popped another pastry into his mouth.</p><p>They both moved aside to let someone pass. “So, who’s- will you stop eating those?” Mark took the pastry out of Donghyuck’s hand. “Which brother’s birthday is it anyway?”</p><p>Donghyuck pouted at the stolen treat. “You just met him, and the one in front of you.” Mark’s eyes widened and looked around back into the other room at Jeno then back at Donghyuck.</p><p>“Well, happy birthday to you. Sorry, I didn’t know it was your birthday. I haven’t even say anything to Jeno either.”</p><p>He shrugged. “No problemo, Markie. It’s just a birthday anyway. And don’t mind Jeno, he’s already got plenty of people to congratulate him”</p><p>“You sounded bitter.”</p><p>Donghyuck gave a frustated sigh. “Stop assuming my feeling and I said I’m not. Anyway, I ate many sugary sweet pastries earlier so, if I sounded bitter, it’s to balance things out, y’know?”</p><p>“Whatever float your boat, Donghyuck.”</p><p>“Ooh..” He smirked. “That’s the first time you said my name.”</p><p>Mark snorted and moved to ate the treat he had stolen from Donghyuck when he started to hear a low argument coming from the next room. Before either of them could move to check it out, they heard Taeyong shout,</p><p>“He is not my boyfriend, Doyoung, he is my <em>fiance!</em>”</p><p>Mark started choking on the pastry.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taeyong heard Johnny and Mark mumbled something behind him and when he turned, Mark had already escaped and Johnny, well he’s on his way trying to do the same. He reached out and grabbed Johnny’s jacket to stop him.</p><p>“Where did you think you’re going? This was all your brilliant idea Johnny, you are going to stay with me and go through with it.” He quietly threatened. Johnny glared at him and swallowed, weakly nodding his head.</p><p>Together, they made their way through the crowd of people, picking up two glasses of wine, until Taeyong came face to face with the one person he probably missed the most but, he won’t admit it.</p><p>“Doyoung.” He nodded.</p><p>“Taeyong, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Said the man. His inky black and blue streaks hair glistening under the sunlight that came through the windows. His almond shaped eyes flicked over to Johnny briefly before his attention back at Taeyong, calculating.</p><p>“I’m uh- Johnny. Johnny Seo.” Doyoung’s only answer was only a silence.</p><p>“So, how’s life treating you in Chicago as an editor <em>hyung</em>? Did you already found what you’re looking for in the big city?” Johnny wasn’t good at reading people, but he could feel the tension in the air is so thick between these two.</p><p>“Doyoung, I told you, I work as an assistant-” Doyoung huffed.</p><p>“Ah, so you haven’t.” He frowned, something flicker in his eyes but it quickly disappear as he glanced to Johnny. “So, this must be the infamous boss I’ve heard about. Interesting company you choose to travel with, Taeyong. Tell me-”</p><p>“Johnny.” He corrected.</p><p>“-Johnny, have my hyung been shoving that book of his at you? I remember, he used to be holed up in his room writing instead of helping out with the family business. I still don’t understand the wayward path he took, said he’s looking for an answer, and then running away from the responsibility, from us-”</p><p>There was a shatter of glass.</p><p>Johnny looked around and was surprised to find that it was Taeyong that had apparently shattered the glass by holding it too tight. The entire house fell silent and looked in their direction. Taeyong hung his head low, biting his lips in shame and surpressed his anger. There’s something like a sad and regret painted in Doyoung face, his hands twitched to reach out for his big brother but he quickly shoved it back.</p><p>“Doyoung, that’s enough.” There’s a stern voice that break through the silence. “No need to worry guys, just a bit of glass!” The buzz of the room picked up again as if nothing had happened. A small man, a little shorter than Taeyong, appeared, his features look soft and kind but he hold so much authority in the way he brought himself.</p><p>“Baekhyun-hyung?”</p><p>The small man smiled fondly. “Yes, it’s me. Come here, bubu.”</p><p>The man stretched both his arms, Taeyong strides in and pull the man into a bone crushing hug. “Hyung, I missed you so much, you have no idea.”</p><p>The man, Baekhyun, patted Taeyong’s hair softly. “Hmm.. I know, it’s been two years. And I missed you too, bubu. Now let me go before you break one of my delicate ribs.” He chuckled and Taeyong reluctanly letting go his brother.</p><p>Baekhyun looked back at his other little brother behind him who watched their interaction silently. “Doyoungie,” He started softly. “you need to cool down, okay?”</p><p>“I need to talk to Taeyong, hyung.”</p><p>“I know, Doyoungie. But, remember what I always told you. Don’t let the anger consumes you, or you may regret it. Take a deep breath, go find some fresh air, you need to cool down. You can talk to him after I patched up his hand.” He commanded softly.</p><p>Doyoung gritted his teeth. “Fine. I’ll just talk later.”</p><p>Both of the brothers watched as Doyoung walked away to the back porch. “He never changed, doesn’t he?” Taeyong asked.</p><p>Baekhyun shook his head. “Nah, he’s still the hot-headed kid we know since we were little, y’know he’s got the temper from father. That only changed when he’s near that Jung boy though, I wonder what kind of trick that he used under his sleeve to get Doyoung to calm down.”</p><p>“J-Jaehyun?”</p><p>He snorted. “There’s only one Jung around here, so yes him. Why? Are you going to throw a tantrum again?”</p><p>Taeyong look offended at that. “What?! I’m not.”</p><p>“Alright, bubu.” He clapped his hand cheerily as if to break the heavy atmosphere. “Let me see your hands, I’m gonna patch it up so it won’t get infected.” They inspected the damage and went to sit on the couch in the living room to wrapped up Taeyong’s hand with a bandage.</p><p>Johnny decided to chirped in. “That cut looks pretty deep.”</p><p>Baekhyun paused and looked back surprisedly as if he didn’t notice a big tall man standing behind his little brother. “Oh, hi. I didn’t see you there. Who are you, young man?”</p><p>“Hyung, this is my boss Johnny. Johnny this is my older brother, Baekhyun.” They exchanged a handshake.</p><p>“So, you’re the brother number one?”</p><p>“Yep. That would be me.” He nodded.</p><p>Johnny stared at Baekhyun’s blue hair which curled softly on his forehead then at Taeyong’s now faded blue-greyish hair, and then looking back to the back porch where Doyoung disapperead earlier. “Are you guys like.. having a thing for blue hair or something?”</p><p>Baekhyun tipped his head and laughed so hard. “No, we are definitely not. I don’t even know Taeyong had blue hair. Telepathic connection, maybe.”</p><p>“It’s just purely coincidental.” Taeyong mumbled.</p><p>He stared Johnny down after some time. “May I ask, how old are you Johnny?”</p><p>“Hyung, that’s not-”</p><p>“Oh shush Yongie, I’m just curious.”</p><p>Johnny shrugged. “It’s okay, I’m 28. Why?”</p><p>He hummed. “Nothing, it’s just I’m a bit surprised that you’re almost as big and tall as my husband, <em>almost</em> though. And that says something, because he’s literally a giant. Oh speaking of, Chanyeollie said he’s sorry that he can’t come right now to welcomed you back home Yongie, he had a business conference he needs to attend first.”</p><p>Taeyong waved his hand. “No, please tell him don’t worry about that.”</p><p>The older man just nodded and cupped Taeyong’s cheeks with both hands. “Alright, now listen to me bubu.” Taeyong nodded, he always felt like a little kid everytime he’s around Baekhyun. “You and Doyoungie is my baby brothers, you know that I love you both. But you guys need to talk, turn down your ego and pride, apologize to each other, and put the past behind you.”</p><p>“I want too, but sometimes it’s just hard to do.”</p><p>Taeyong looked down and fiddling with his fingers before Baekhyun continued. “You’re the oldest between the two of you. Doyoung is hard to read but I know my brother, deep down, he felt guilty and that guilt turned into resentment, to himself, and to you. And it’s eating him alive. I understand that it’s a difficult task, but I want you to at least try okay? I want to see my brothers all together again.”</p><p>He weakly nodded. “I’m sorry hyung.”</p><p>“You don’t need to say sorry to me, Yongie.” He patted Taeyong’s thigh as he get up. “Alright, I’m gonna head upstairs now. I promise Chanyeollie to give him a call this afternoon.” Baekhyun cracked his back and headed to the stairs.</p><p>Johnny cleared his throat. “You wanted a drink?”</p><p>Taeyong looked up as if he’s only realising that Johnny is still there. “Yeah, let’s go to the kitchen.”</p><p>“Hey, you okay?” He nudged Taeyong softly.</p><p>“I’m fine, Johnny.” Taeyong answered in a voice that was so emotionally resigned, it scared Johnny.</p><p>When they got to the kitchen, they quickly found Doyoung paced back and forth with a drink in one hand and a sad look on his face. But as soon as he realised there were other people in the room, he quickly schooled his expression back to neutral.</p><p>“You’re here.”</p><p>“Doyoung, I’m only here for a few days, please don’t make this all about past.. disagreements we have had. Can we focus on the present?” Johnny would have said he was pleading, but there was absolutely nothing in Taeyong’s voice that sounded begging even though he said it quietly.</p><p>“Past disagreements?” Doyoung huffed in disbelief. “Disagreements is when two people disagree with each other’s reasoning. So tell me how can I put it past, Taeyong, when you dangle all the reasons and you didn’t even hear mine?”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Have you ever listened to me and my reasoning back then? No, you haven’t. You never given me the chance to explain. You said what I felt was only a spur of the moment and I’m always at fault in your eyes for something that I can’t help either. It’s just that I-” He choked up, eyes are burning.</p><p>Taeyong didn’t know all of this. He didn’t know what is Doyoung talking about, but he had an inkling idea. “Is- Are you talking about Jaehyun?”</p><p>Doyoung put his palms on the tabletop to compose himself. “What changed hyung? What happened to you? The good brother I always looked up to, but all that changed when you started reading and discovered the internet and about city life. You packed all your things and just left when there all your future was right here.”</p><p>“I never said that life here was not suitable Doyoung, it just was not acceptable. It was not what I wanted to do. This was not the future I imagined to have.”</p><p>“You never told me anything, hyung.” He scoffed. “I can’t believe that you are so selfish. All you did was just up and left. Have you ever thinking about the people you left behind? Their feeling? My feeling?”</p><p>“Selfish?!” His anger just got the best of him, he gritted his teeth. “Like you are one to talk, Doyoung! You had your fun with Jaehyun, right after I left. Father and mother always taught us manners and morals. How does it feel huh, to be a rebound? Is it satisfying? Or did you have no shame at all?”</p><p>Doyoung taken aback at that, his face fell. His hand unconsiously reached for the necklace that was hidden behind his shirt. The look of sad, guilt, and hurt, mixed on his expression. In that moment Taeyong felt a heart break, no, he didn’t mean all of those hurtful things he said to his little brother. He wanted to rewind the time and took those words back. He let his anger consumed him. Then as if on cue, all the emotions disappeared from Doyoung face, now cold eyes staring back at Taeyong so hard he flinched.</p><p>Doyoung let out a bitter laugh. “All this time, I tried to convinced myself that you would forg-” He took a deep breath, face devoid any emotions. “Never mind, it’s never about me. I had at least thought that you have found what you always looking for if you left your whole life here. I should have known you got too much heart, too much hope, that someday it will come back to bite you in the ass. Now look at you hyung, you’re just an assistant.”</p><p>“He’s an assistant for one of the most well-known editors in Chicago, at one of the most famous companies in the <em>country</em>. I don’t know the bloodbath between the two of you, but you shouldn’t belittle his status and he’s the best assistant I’ve ever had.” Johnny interrupted. His wavering self-control audible when he spoke.</p><p>Taeyong looked at Johnny like the clouds had parted and the sun had shone through and landed on him in a spotlight. The moment was gone, however, reality hit him and he looked back at his little brother.</p><p>“Would you kindly tell your boss or boyfriend here, that it’s between the two us <em>only</em>, and he needs to stay out of this.” Doyoung hissed as he gritted his teeth.</p><p>Johnny moved himself in front of Taeyong. Brother or not, he was not just going to let this guy belittle Taeyong. Not if he had the chance. “Look, Doyoung, he’s your older brother, he’s a hard worker. He’ll be at the top one day, and he’s brilliant enou-”</p><p>“He’s not my boyfriend, he’s my fiance.” Taeyong practically whispered.</p><p>Johnny froze. He had almost forgotten that that had been the reason why he was here in the first place.</p><p>Doyoung was just as frozen in place. “What was that?”</p><p>Johnny saw it. He literally saw the flood gates gave out and all the pent up anger in Taeyong came out. He shoved Johnny behind him and went to stand in front of Doyoung.</p><p>“He is not my boyfriend, Doyoung, he is my <em>fiance!</em>”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mark and Donghyuck skidded to a stop at the doorway to the kitchen. They was Johnny, who looked frustrated and angry behind an even angrier looking Taeyong.</p><p>“Ah shit.” Donghyuck said to himself quietly. Mark looked at him quizzically.</p><p>“There was a drama between brother number two and three. I’ll tell you later.” He continued and turned to the room. “Whoa, Yongie hyung! Congratulations!” Donghyuck bellowed cheerfully, breaking the awkward silence of the room. The three men looked at him in surprise. Mark gave a small wave to Johnny and Taeyong, who both looked deflated.</p><p>“Did everyone hear that? My dear brother’s engaged!” The dining room erupted into excited conversation and cheers and suddenly everyone wanted to see the couple all over again.</p><p>Johnny and Taeyong came out of the room and looked at Donghyuck gratefully, who only shrugged. “Not a big deal. It was either the crowd or Doyoung hyung. I think it’s the better choice, so.. yeah.”</p><p>They went and tackled the thousand new questions everyone was screaming at them. Mark placed a hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder, who quirked an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“I feel like I’m thanking everyone on behalf of Johnny today but.. I’m sure he appreciates what you just did and so do I. Like uh.. I don’t even know what was happening but that could’ve gotten ugly.”</p><p>Donghyuck grinned. “No problemo, Markie.”</p><p>It was only a matter of time before Donghyuck started to bother him again, so Mark decided running away was the best option, regardless of him laughing the whole way too. When Donghyuck was sure Mark was gone, he went back in the kitchen to grab another tray, full of strawberry truffles this time.</p><p>He found his brother leaning against the counter, shoulders shaking.</p><p>“That was really uncalled for, hyung.”</p><p>Doyoung stiffen, quickly wiped his cheeks at his brother’s voice behind him. “I know Hyuck.” He turned around to face his little brother. Donghyuck can see that his brother had been crying, if the red rimmed eyes is the sign.</p><p>Donghyuck continued. “And Taeyong-hyung shouldn’t have said that to you either.”</p><p>“No. Maybe he did mean it. He’s right though, I am just a rebound. And on top of that, an asshole too.” He looked down and fiddling with his fingers.</p><p>Donghyuck’s eyes wide as saucers. “No. You are not! Will you please stop saying that?! And neither of you did mean it. You loved each other too much for that, only you don’t know how to expressed it and this thing has been hurting the both of you for too long.” Donghyuck tone was pleading but Doyoung didn’t pay any mind to it and reached for the back door.</p><p>“I’ve been battling with those feeling for years Hyuck, and I am perfectly knew my place.” He said, not looking back at Donghyuck.</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>“Outside.” Doyoung paused at the handle. “If anyone looking for me, I’ll be at the dock.” Then he’s gone.</p><p>Donghyuck closed his eyes and released a heavy sigh, praying that this all will be over soon.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Look, I'm sorry guys. I swear this is not that sad &gt;&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. kiss the white lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"If Taeyong was being honest, it was the most mesmerizing warmest honey brown eyes he had ever seen, it’s almost gold. The way the morning sunlight catches his eyes, it’s very beautiful."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry it's been long overdue, but here it is a longer chapter :)x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Congratulations on your engagement.” A soft voice said.</p><p>Both Taeyong and Johnny turned to find a soft-looking man with a navy blue hair, <em>again,</em> and a toddler in his hips.</p><p>“Hello Kun, how have you been?” Taeyong said softly but cheerfully and wrapped the man into a hug.</p><p>“Oh you know, same as always. Balancing between work and taking care of Yangyang, thank God he is not a fussy baby, aren’t you sweetpea?” The said baby perked up at the mention of his name and started babling softly.</p><p>Taeyong smiled fondly at him and turned on his baby voices. “Ah so this must be little Yangyang I’ve heard so much about. Hi sweetpea, nice to meet you. I’m uncle Yong.” He gave Yangyang a little wave and the little one just blinked at him and hide his face in his father’s neck.</p><p>Both Kun and Taeyong chuckled at that. “He’s just a little shy and a little sleepy. It’s okay baby, go back to sleep.” Kun continued and gave Yangyang a back rub softly, kissed on top of his head and dozed off again pretty quickly.</p><p>“Kun, he’s more adorable than the pictures you gave me. I can’t believe, the last time I see him he’s only a year old, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yeah it is, been a while huh? So Taeyong, I assume everything is going well in Chicago? You being able to work with your fiance and all, must be pretty great.”</p><p>“Indeed, it is. I am very lucky to always be near Johnny.”</p><p>Kun smiled and then looked at Johnny suddenly. “Oh, where are my manners, I didn’t even introduce myself! I’m Kun, Taeyong’s ex-roomate in Chicago and-”</p><p>“-my soon to be boyfriend.” Ten cut off cheekily and sneaked behind Kun.</p><p>Kun rolled his eyes. “When will you stop that? And no, I’m not dating Ten. Please don’t mind him.” He continued. “And this is my son, Yangyang.” He swayed the sleeping baby gently.</p><p>Ten pouted. “Aw, one day you’ll wake up and realize that you wanted to date me as well Kun. Even Yangyang loved me already.” He shrugged and continued. “Aw my sweetpea’s asleep. Come here, let me put him back to bed upstairs.” Kun moved Yangyang gently as to not wake him up into Ten’s arms. The baby stirred a little as Ten made a shushing noise and sauntered off to the next room.</p><p>Taeyong watched the exchanged with amusement and smirked. “My little brother is good with kids, isn’t he?”</p><p>Kun groaned. “Oh shut it. Not you too, Taeyong. It’s your fault. You were the one who introduced me to him.”</p><p>He chuckled. “He’s actually pretty easy to handle, but I have warned you Kun, he’s very determined when he wants to be.”</p><p>“Oh believe me, I know.” Kun said. He cleared his throat. “So, did I miss the story?” He asked, taking a seat on the couch. Both Taeyong and Johnny following to sat down next to him.</p><p>Taeyong cocked his head confusedly and Johnny gave him a blank look.</p><p>“The what now?”</p><p>Kun sighed. “You know, <em>the story</em>! Of how you two got engaged! You never told me anything. Is this way back before or after I moved out from Chicago?”</p><p>People in the room had picked up on the conversation and had started to gather around them. Everywhere Johnny looked he saw expectant and excited faces. All Taeyong saw were people he was going to have to keep lying to. He felt panic rising inside his chest.</p><p>“Uh- Johnny does love telling this story, so I will give him the honor to.” Taeyong smiled, praying that his stiff gesture won’t give away the lies. He glanced at Johnny next to him who stiffen as well.</p><p>“Ah well.. well okay.” He cleared his throat. “It started when Yong and I were celebrating our fourth year working together as well as our first, uh, year together.. as a couple.” Johnny was tripping over his own words. “And I kind of figured that he wanted to ask me something important, but you know him, he’s kind of shy.”</p><p>“Oh?” Kun said, looking a little surprised.</p><p>“Yeah, like you know he kept giving me these longing stares, but then never told me what was up. So I kind of figured it out.” Johnny smirked, turned the table for Taeyong to continue.</p><p>Taeyong frowned. “I don’t believe that’s how it happened, Johnny.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s not?” He raised his eyebrow, challenged.</p><p>“No,” Taeyong started and turning to the audience, “you see, Johnny is not a very subtle person. I wanted him to believe that I was nervous so that when I did propose, it was a surprise.”</p><p>“So I kept prompting him, to tell me what was wrong.” Johnny interrupted. “But he wouldn’t budge, then I decided I’d take matters into my own hands. He always wears this blue cardigan everytime he goes to work. So I figured if he was keeping the ring anywhere, it would’ve been in one of the pockets.”</p><p>“You’re still wearing that ugly blue sweater Doyoung gave to you?” Ten quipped and plopped down on the sofa infront of them. He joined them back not long after he put Yangyang to bed.</p><p>Taeyong huffed. “It’s cardigan Ten, not sweater.” He mumbled and then side-eyed Johnny who was seated next to him. Perhaps his boss had been paying a little more attention to him than he was led to believe.</p><p>“I went to get his jacket while he was out. I figured if I found the ring, I could play it dumb and ask him what it was. Get the show on the road type of thing.” Johnny continued with his story-telling.</p><p>“But of course, my jacket was not there when he went to look for it.” Taeyong interrupted.</p><p>“It wasn’t?” Kun asked, enthralled in the story. Ten snorted, amused.</p><p>“No. I had taken it with me because I knew that Johnny would have been nosy enough to search for it. But I left him something before heading out, a note-” Taeyong started to say.</p><p>“A love-letter.” Johnny interrupted and everyone turned their attention to him. A few people cooing and clutched their hearts happily, like it was the most romantic thing. “Yeah, all beautiful poetry and kind words, even he put on an address on the bottom. But it was crumpled on the floor, so I-”</p><p>“Johnny stepped on it and ripped-”</p><p>“-the part where the letter was addressed to me. I thought he was seeing someone else, didn’t want me to know and had dropped the letter on his way out.” Johnny added hastily and there were sharp intakes of breath as if they’re watching some k-dramas.</p><p>Mark made himself known in the room with Donghyuck in tow. “Johnny called me that night, worrying like a teenage girl. He kept pestering and asking if I thought Taeyong was cheating on him.” Mark added, the crowd laughed along with him. “I had to calm him down and tell him if he wanted answers, he should go to the address and find out for himself.” He plopped down next to Donghyuck who grinned and patted the couch beside him.</p><p>“Well yeah I did. I went to the address, which turned out to be a hotel. I went right to the room number Taeyong had listed and when I busted open the door, in the room there was-”</p><p>“Absolutely no one.” Taeyong finished.</p><p>“Yes. Absolutely no one.” Johnny repeated.</p><p>“I was around the corner and I saw Johnny rush into the room. When he turned around, I was there kneeling with the ring-”</p><p>“That had engraved stones that matched the color of my eyes-”</p><p>Taeyong firmly nodded. “Johnny’s honey brown eyes.”</p><p>The women in the room swooned. “He had it custom made, and he was very proud of it.” Mark could’ve sworn he heard Donghyuck swoon too. Taeyong scowled at that.</p><p>“And then I said, ‘Johnny will you marry me’ and he said yes, now here we are.” Taeyong rushed out and the story was over.</p><p>Kun put his hand on Taeyong’s shoulder and smiled warmly over at Johnny. “That was so wonderful, Taeyong. You two are so romantic and look so happy together. I’m so glad you found each other.”</p><p>They nodded curtly at him, and smile tightly. Donghyuck’s voice carried over the murmurs in the room. “Say hyung, how about we see a kiss?”</p><p>“Yeah, dude.” Mark said. “Let’s see a kiss.” He knew he was pushing it and Johnny might kill him later but.. well, it serves his brother right, doesn’t it?</p><p>“Fine, whatever.” Johnny said. He took Taeyong’s hand and kissed the back of it. “Thank you very much, we will be here all weekend.”</p><p>“Aw come on, that’s not a kiss Johnny! Don’t be such a prude, buck up!” Ten hollered and Donghyuck cheered after him. Of everyone in the room, Johnny was probably the most uncomfortable.</p><p>Taeyong just looked annoyed, but not disturbed. He turned to him and grabbed his face. “It’s fine Johnny.” They leaned in exaggeratedly and shared a very brief, chaste kiss, or more like a peck on the lips. “There.” Taeyong said.</p><p>“You call that a kiss? Come on Taeyongie, kiss him like you mean it!” Ten called. Donghyuck and Mark giggled their agreement.</p><p>“Chittaphon!” Kun hissed and slapped Ten’s thigh.</p><p>“What Kunnie? I’m romantic at heart and do tell me, is that even a kiss?” Ten answered and clutched his heart like he was offended. Kun rolled his eyes.</p><p>Johnny groaned. “No, come on guys.”</p><p>“Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him!” The room chanted. Johnny tried to dissuade the crowd but they kept up their chanting.</p><p>“Alright, alright! Fine, here we go.” He took a deep breath. “Here we go.” Johnny said again, quieter and to himself this time. He looked into Taeyong’s eyes and didn’t see any judgement or unwillingness there. He got a slight nod from Taeyong, and leaned in.</p><p>Taeyong closed the rest of the space between them and he felt his lips brush against a soft plushed lips. He never thought kissing Johnny would felt like this. When neither of them pulled away, he pushed a little more into it, deepening their kiss.</p><p>It wasn’t that much more of a kiss than the one they had shared just before. But when they pulled away from each other, both Johnny and Taeyong were breathing slightly more unevenly and looked a little dazed.</p><p>“Huh…” Johnny said to himself. As if he broke from his bewildered state, he grabbed Taeyong’s hand and pumped it into the air. “Well, there you go folks. Now if you’ll excuse us.” He smiled and tried to back away, pulling Taeyong with him and retreating from the cheers of the crowd.</p><p>Johnny felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw it was Ten with Mark just behind him. “Hyuck and I brought up your luggage. How about I show you boys your rooms?”</p><p>“Sounds good to me.” Said Mark to Johnny’s nodding.</p><p>Taeyong remind quiet but smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you two don’t mind bunking together in the twins old bedroom.” Ten said to the brothers. “Since the whole family came, rooming arrangements were a bit tight, even in a house this big. We even had to draw straws to see who would sleep on the couch. There’s clean linens and blankets in the closet.”</p><p>They were led into a very spacious room, complete with a king-sized bed, full bathroom, two study desk, small sitting area and a beautiful view over the lake. The wall is soft brown and there’s a huge shelf that was filled with action figures, trophies, and medals.</p><p>Mark’s eyes scanned the shelf. “That’s.. so many.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. Those are mostly Jeno’s though, the medals and trophies. He is an athlete, going on a few national competitions, loves archery since middle school, and the action figures are Hyuck’s. Anyway, this would be your room.” Ten explained.</p><p>“Where’s Taeyong going to sleep?” Mark asked distractedly, looking about the room in wonder.</p><p>“In my room, with Hyuck and I. Sorry hyung, I’m not gonna let Hyuck rooming with Jeno again, he’s gonna kill Jeno in his sleep.”</p><p>Taeyong let out a laugh. “That’s fine Ten, it’s nothing I am not used to from when we were kids anyway.”</p><p>Ten huffed. “Yeah, it was either us three or you slept on Doie’s floor bloodied. I swear to God, this family.. and the murder tendencies.” He shuddered dramatically.</p><p>“As if you’re one to talk, Ten.” Taeyong deadpanned with an eyeroll.</p><p>“True true, even Baekhyun too. The sane person left in this household would be Jeno, oh the angel.” He continued.</p><p>Taeyong chuckled. “Remember when Baekhyun-hyung tried to do a wrestle match with us on the dock that ended up with all of us slipped, fell to the lake, and Donghyuck almost drowned? And he’s just sit there laughing at us?”</p><p>Ten smiled softly to the memories. “Oh yeah, wonderful. Such a fun times, I remember that.” Johnny and Mark looked scandalized. “Now now gentlemen, we are not that scary, don’t you worry. Anyway while you’re here, make yourself at home. If you need anything, feel free to find someone else!” Ten skipped out of the room and called for Taeyong.</p><p>Taeyong turned and looked at the brothers. “Well, I suppose I will see you both tomorrow in the morning. Goodnight Johnny, Mark.”</p><p>“Taeyong, hold up.”</p><p>Just as Taeyong was going to leave the room, Johnny grabbed his arm. He turned and saw that Mark was already unpacking his things and thanked the open room that his brother was polite enough to grant him some privacy.</p><p>“What is it, Johnny?” There was no malice in Taeyong’s voice, just tiredness that seemed to seeping in.</p><p>“I just- I wanted to apologize. About before, in front of the crowd, and… everything.” He waved his hand around the air in front of him and scratched his neck awkwardly. He wasn’t going to bluntly bring up their kiss, especially with his brother within earshot to overhear for some blackmail material later.</p><p>“There is nothing to apologize for Johnny. We were both responsible for own actions but you don’t owe me an apology.” Despite his haggard and tired state, Taeyong managed to muster up a small, convincing smile. That was all Johnny needed. He smiled back as he quietly closed the door and bid Taeyong a goodnight.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mark was used to sharing a bed with Johnny. The two of them always had nightmares when they were younger and always found it is easier to sleep in each-others company. Well, but that was before they moved to Chicago. Now that they were fully grown men, they didn’t have nightmares as often and weren’t as scared. But it still felt familiar and comforting.</p><p>Mark wasn’t, however, used to being kicked unceremoniously out of the bed at three o’clock in the morning.</p><p>“Johnny, what the hell dude?” He hissed, sleep still weighing him down as his mind hurried to decipher what was going on.</p><p>“Someone’s banging on the door!”</p><p>He groaned. “Why didn’t you just open it and see who it is?” Mark rubbed at where his shoulder had collided with the floor. While the comforter was thick, it provided no cushioning to break his fall. Figures.</p><p>“Dude, you’re closer to the door. And I’m going back to sleep.”</p><p>Mark sighed and grabbed his phone to illuminate his path. He padded over to the door. When he opened it, he just about blinded a sleepy Taeyong, who blinked up in surprise.</p><p>“Um- hi Mark.” Taeyong scratched his neck awkwardly.</p><p>“Hey hyung, is everything alright? It’s three a.m.”</p><p>“I- uh.. I was wondering if I could sleep in here for tonight?”</p><p>If Mark was being honest, Taeyong looked like a lost kitten, with his wide doe eyes, wrinkled shirt and pyjama bottoms, mused faded blue hair sticking out in all directions. If Taeyong had a tail, Mark sure it would be swishing around by now.</p><p>“Who is it?” He heard Johnny hiss from the room.</p><p>“It’s Taeyong-hyung.”</p><p>“Well, let him in.” Johnny demanded.</p><p>Mark rolled his eyes in the dark. “Yes, your highness. Come on in.” He said, turning back to Taeyong. “What happened with your room, hyung?”</p><p>“Ten and Hyuck always were night owls. They tried to engage me in a pillow fight.” Taeyong explained in a resigned voice.</p><p>Johnny grunted. “At three o’clock in the morning? What are they, five?”</p><p>“Yeah, I started to believe that they are.”</p><p>“Come here, Yong.” Johnny flung the blankets off one side of the bed. The both of them too tired to notice the nickname Johnny used. Taeyong took the invitation silently and crawled into the bed.</p><p>“Thank you. Goodnight Johnny, Mark.” Taeyong sighed happily and within a minutes his breathing turned heavier and he was fast asleep.</p><p>Mark watched this unfold and felt like he’d been thrusted into an alternate universe and gaped at them. “Um.. where am I supposed to sleep now?”</p><p>Johnny’s head fell back onto his pillow and he yawned. “The floor’s pretty spacious. The chair in the living room looked pretty comfortable too. Just choose one Markie.” He murmured and then Johnny was fast asleep as well.</p><p>Mark blinked at him, flailing his arms a bit and then sigh in defeat. He grabbed a blanket, shone his phone and padded out into the darkened hall. It appeared that the Lee household wasn’t sound asleep since Mark bumped into three people on his way around the house.</p><p>The first one was when he thought he was opening a door to a bedroom and accidentally walked in on another blue haired man in the washroom. He was brushing his teeth but didn’t seem to appreciate being disturbed. His face looked kind but murderous at the same time and promptly shutting the door in Mark’s face. He didn’t know the guy yet, but he was intimidating. Mark slinked back to the hall.</p><p>The second one, because he didn’t know his luck was that amazing, it’s the blonde haired brother he met earlier. Donghyuck’s older twin.</p><p>“Mark? Surprised to bumped at you here. Out for a stroll at this hour?”</p><p>“Uhh- hi Jeno.” Mark stammered. “My brother’s a bed hog and a restless sleeper and woke me up.”</p><p>Jeno nodded. “Ah, sounds like you’re looking for a room then.” Jeno said, smiled softly. “Why don’t you sleep with me in my room then? I still have enough space for you since I usually sleep alone anyway.” His tuft of blond hair catched the moonlight making him glow, Mark thought he looks unreal.</p><p>Mark stared at Jeno and blinked owlishly, a blush bloomed on his cheeks and neck, but the blonde haired boy did not notice that and Mark silently grateful of the darkness that covered it up. While Mark trying to come up with a response, third person of the night he bumped into appeared.</p><p>“Stop suggesting everyone to sleep with you Jen.”</p><p>Jeno pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “You know that’s not what I meant Hyuck. I’m trying to be nice here and offering Mark a place to sleep.”</p><p>Donghyuck shrugged. “Actually, I texted Mark to come hang out. Ten and I were having a pillow fight and Yongie-hyung bailed on us. Ten needs a teammate since I'm undefeatable one on one.” Donghyuck tugged Mark’s shirt and he got the message.</p><p>“Come on Mark” Donghyuck continued, pushed Mark through a door and called down the hall, “And Jen?”</p><p>“Yes, Hyuck?”</p><p>“Just a heads up though, don’t go in the bathroom.”</p><p>“Baekhyun-hyung?”</p><p>“Uh-uh, you know the drill.”</p><p>“I’ll be sure to steer clear and not disturb him.” And with that, Jeno disappeared in the darkness of the hall.</p><p>Donghyuck closed the door and turned to Mark, who was already climbing into his large, four-poster bed. “Um excuse me.. that’s where I sleep.” Mark looked over his shoulder and gave Donghyuck a weary, puppy eyes.</p><p>“Fine, fine. Don’t look at me like that, where am I supposed to sleep now?” A pillow smacked him in the face.</p><p>“You’re so loud. Just sleep on the floor like the defeated pillow fighter you are.” Ten chimed in from his bed across the room. Donghyuck threw the pillow back at him and stick his tongue out in a mock.</p><p>“I can see why Taeyong left.” Mark grumbled.</p><p>He was hit with two pillows.</p><p>“Taeyongie left cause he wanted to be with his sugar daddy~” Ten answered in sweet sickly honey voice, dodging one pillow but getting hit with a surprise second attack.</p><p>Mark startled as he felt the bed bounce up when Donghyuck belly flopped onto it, catching the pillow that was on it’s way to hitting Mark in mid-air.</p><p>“Hey! That’s cheating Hyuck, he’s technically on my team!” Ten whined.</p><p>“I’m not on <em>anyone’s</em> team, I just want to sleep dude.” He snatched the pillow from Donghyuck’s hands and pulled it over his head.</p><p>Donghyuck pouted. “Party pooper. Guess he’s right though, we should get some sleep.”</p><p>The cease fire of pillows made Mark look up. He saw Donghyuck pulling out blankets to lay on the floor and suddenly he felt really guilty. He sighed, knowing he would regret what he is about to do.</p><p>“Look, I didn’t mean to kick you out of your own bed. You can sleep here, I’ll sleep on the floor.” He started to get out of the bed but Donghyuck pushed him back.</p><p>“I’m not going to jump you in your sleep Mark, don’t worry.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes and climbed in the other side of the bed. He clapped his hands and the lights went out. Of course he had claps lights. “Night night, Markie.”</p><p>Mark laughed quietly to himself, not bothering to correct his name. “Goodnight, Donghyuck.”</p><p>“Yes, well, goodnight Chittaphon. You’re a strong guy who don’t need no man, except for my Kun. Do sleep well and have a sweet dreams.” Ten said to himself before turning off his own light grumpily.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mark woke up earlier than he wanted to. He groaned as the morning sun peeked through the giant windows overlooking the lake and mountains. He sat up a little and looked over at Ten, who was still completely passed out with his sheets all over the place.</p><p>He checked his phone and groaned again. Five fifty in the morning. He rolled over and the sheets is already cold. He buried his face in the pillow next to him to seek a leftover warmth, smelling faintly of honey and a little bit of cinnamon. His head lifted up again and scanned the room. Donghyuck was nowhere to be found.</p><p>After a stretch and quick trip to the bathroom, thankfully empty of scowling blue-haired brother, which Mark learned his name is Baekhyun and apparently the oldest one, he padded downstairs. Mark faintly realized that the whole house now seemed to smell like a honey syrup and coffee.</p><p>“Morning, sunshine.” Donghyuck teased as he flipped a pancake. He was also brewing coffee and cooking eggs simultaneously. “Did you have a good sleep?”</p><p>Mark sat down at one of the bar stools in the kitchen, watching Donghyuck cook. “Yeah, not too bad actually.”</p><p>Donghyuck smirked and propped himself on his elbows in front of him, bright yellow apron and spatula on one hand. “Good. I tried to keep to my word last night, but I’m surpried you’re a bit of a clinger.”</p><p>“Oh- um, sorry about that.” Mark scratched the back of his neck and felt a blush creeping up on his skin.</p><p>Donghyuck grinned. “I got no problem with that. You’re cute when you blush. Anyway, may I know how do you like to take your coffee in the morning?”</p><p>“Black, please.”</p><p>Donghyuck wrinkled his nose at that. “I take it back, I’m going to make you my specialty. Lots of whipped cream and sugar. And because you’re so pretty, I’ll even add sprinkles.”</p><p>“Dude, what?” Just thinking about all that sugar practically gave Mark a cavity.</p><p>It was mesmerizing, watching Donghyuck seems to be on ease in the kitchen. He didn’t expect that Donghyuck can cook as well. It was the only time in the short time Mark knew him, that he’d seen Donghyuck be graceful.</p><p>He whipped up his coffee in no time and promptly stopped doing everything just to watch Mark take a sip. It was actually good.</p><p>Donghyuck bloomed a smile. “See? You’ll never go back to drinking black ever again. Well, not on my watch anyway.” He cheered, setting all the other food on the buffet counter.</p><p>“So you.. cooking, huh? I did certainly not expect that.”</p><p>Donghyuck let a little chuckle. “Doyoung-hyung is the one who thought me how to cook. I didn’t like it first, but after knowing Jeno can’t cook.. well, I thought it’s my time to shine. ‘Cause I swear to God, he could do anything except for cooking.” He shrugged his shoulder as he continued to make a toast.</p><p>“What happened between you and Jeno?”</p><p>Donghyuck stilled for a moment then shook his head. “Nah, it’s nothing. It’s me being childish. Sometimes you get petty if your siblings got everything just because he’s already perfect. I don’t hate him per se, in fact I love him –but please don’t tell him that. We’re twins, it should be equal but look at us, apparently it’s not. Kinda hard not to when you’re the only one different in the family.”</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Mark tilted his head in confusion.</p><p>“Is this like an interview?” Mark blinked slowly, Donghyuck chuckled and smiled as if it’s nothing. “Stop with the puppy eyes already, that’s too adorable. Fine, you know we live in a close knit small town, especially the Korean community here. Everyone literally knows everyone, they all knew and loved my brothers. Baekhyun and Taeyong used to do volunteering works here and there, Doyoung and Ten literally run the family business here, Jeno.. his face alone say that much, he’s lovable and so talented that he lives up to the name of this town through his achievements.”</p><p>Mark nodded slowly. “But, I saw you have your own achievements too?”</p><p>He laughed quietly. “Mark, a game competition is hardly an achievement. People won’t acknowledge that.” Donghyuck shook his head and smiled softly. “Never mind that, anyway siblings are supposed to look similar right? Just so you know, Baekhyun and Doyoung have our mother’s beauty and gracefulness, Taeyong and Jeno have our father’s sharp features and porcelain skin. Ten isn’t our blood related but he could easily pass. Look at my brothers, they are beautiful, whereas me… I’m just me and I don’t look like a Lee, at all.”</p><p>“But you’re beau-”</p><p>“Oof- I’m gonna head upstairs now and wake up the lovebirds, you coming?” Donghyuck cut off.</p><p>Mark raised an eyebrow at the intentional changed of subject but he let it slide this time. “Nah, I think I’ll stay and sip my coffee. Tell my brother to come down here or I’m gonna steal his bacon.”</p><p>Donghyuck nodded. “Suit yourself. I’ll tell them breakfast is ready.” Almost at the doorway, he turned back and continued, “Oh a little heads up, Jeno would probably back from his morning jog and might come in to the kitchen in a few, so um- yeah.” He waved his hand awkwardly.</p><p>Mark smiled warmly. “Alright, thank you Donghyuck.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taeyong woke up disoriented, and very confused. He remembered leaving Ten and Donghyuck’s room, passing Baekhyun on his way to the washroom, Mark accidentally blinding him with his phone light and Johnny letting him climb into bed with him-</p><p>He climbed into bed with Johnny.</p><p>His eyes flung open and he froze. He was absolutely motionless and stared at Johnny, fast asleep, right in front of him. He also just realized that their limbs were all tangled. He could feel the weight of Johnny’s arm on his waist and one of his legs draped over his own.</p><p>Taeyong didn’t dare to move a single inch so he busied himself mapping out Johnny’s face. It was so rare he got to see his boss completely relaxed and carefree state. Taeyong thought he looks like a big teddy bear with his dark brown hair was out of its usual style, now sticking up everywhere. The little mole on his cheek, his lips were slightly parted, peacefully breathing in and out slowly.</p><p>He was just in the process tucking his strayed hair that fell to his eyes when Johnny’s eyes fluttered and opened.</p><p>Johnny’s eyes opened to Taeyong’s very own staring at him. Taeyong knew his eyes were brown but Johnny’s eyes.. if Taeyong was being honest, it was the most mesmerizing warmest honey brown eyes he had ever seen, it’s almost gold. The way the morning sunlight catches his eyes, it’s very beautiful.</p><p>Johnny looked at Taeyong for a moment, his sleepy mind trying to register something, anything, when he realized where his arms and legs were. He shifted his limbs around a little, just to make sure that they were, indeed, tangled with Taeyong’s. But he didn’t move away.</p><p>“Good morning, Johnny.” Taeyong said. Johnny thought it was impossible for his voice to be any lower but apparently it could drop another octave.</p><p>“Morning Yong.. uh, sorry about-”</p><p>A loud knock came at the door and startled both of them, jumped apart like they had been electrocuted. Johnny fell out of the bed with a loud thump and groaned in pain.</p><p>“Alright lovebirds, I’ll give you both thirty seconds before I barging in and you better both be decent. I don’t want to be scarred for life by seeing my brother’s naked butts or spare parts!” Yelled Donghyuck.</p><p>“Shit!” Johnny hissed and jumped back into the bed. “Turn around, turn around! We have too spoon, play up this couple thingy!” He shoved at Taeyong.</p><p>“Do I have to be the little spoon-”</p><p>“For the love of- yes Yong, you’re like so tiny. You can be the big spoon next time, roll over quick!” Johnny nudged Taeyong. He sighed and turned over. Johnny slotted himself hastily behind Taeyong and threw the covers over them, not realizing he was-</p><p>They both froze.</p><p>“<em>John-</em>”</p><p>“<em>Holy shit, oh my God.</em>” He flushed and scooted back a bit, putting space between their lower halves. “Taeyong I- I’m sorry, it’s morning!”</p><p>“I’m coming in!” Donghyuck hollered and came into the room. Raised an eyebrow in disbelief, he huffed. “Oh how scandalous, are you guys spooning?”</p><p>Taeyong went beet red at that and attempted to slip away from Johnny’s arm holding him on his waist. “Hyuck! I’m- Is breakfast ready? I can smell honey.” Taeyong stuttered and tried to get out of the bed.</p><p>“Yes, I made breakfast. Go get it, before Mark and Jeno in the kitchen stole your bacon and pancake.” He turned away with Taeyong trailing behind and Johnny quickly got out of the bed, limbs and all, catched up to the brothers.</p><p> </p><p>The five of them ate breakfast in an uncomfortable silence. No one made an eye contact. Taeyong can feel the tension in the air, he looked at his brothers and then glanced back to Johnny and Mark. That’s it until someone cleared his throat.</p><p>“So..” The blond haired man sipped on his tea and started to speak calmly. “You’re the guy my brother’s has been banging with for the past few years.” He stated.</p><p>Mark gasped so loudly while Johnny choked on his coffee.</p><p>Taeyong cursed under his breath, so much for a calm morning. He patted and rubbed Johnny’s back while he’s coming down from his coughing fit and offered a glass of water who he gladly accepted and took a few sips.</p><p>Donghyuck snorted in amusement. “Jen, I can’t believe you said that, now look at our soon to be brother-in-law, he almost died.”</p><p>“Jeno Lee!” Taeyong hissed.</p><p>Jeno, with straight expressions as ever furrowed his eyebrow as if he did not understand what his brother is saying. “What hyung? I’m merely stating a fact. Besides, I’m very much done with the tension in this room, it’s so thick that I had no choice but to intervene.” He shrugged his shoulder. “So, you’re my hyung’s fiance. I have not met you yet yesterday.”</p><p>Johnny cleared his throat. “Yeah, that would be me. I’m Johnny.”</p><p>“I’m Jeno, the infamous brother number five, Hyuck’s twin brother, I’m sure you knew already.” As if the switch flipped, Jeno grinned happily eyes turned into a crescent moon. “Anyway, I’m sorry for my blunt words earlier. Did Juneau come to your liking yet?”</p><p>“Well, we don’t know yet. Mark and I hadn’t had the time to look around.” Johnny answered.</p><p>“Didn’t you and Ten planning to go to the city today?” Taeyong asked, Jeno nodded enthustiatically. “Why don’t you take Johnny and Mark with you? I’m sure they would love to go around the city. See if Juneau come to your liking.”</p><p>“That’s.. actually not a bad idea. Are you and Donghyuck going to come too?” Mark quipped, looking back and forth between Taeyong and Donghyuck.</p><p>Taeyong shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. Baekhyun sent me a message earlier, according to him Doyoung wishes to speak to me.”</p><p>“Aw, do you want me to come with you that bad Markie?” Donghyuck smirked and teased Mark who went red on the tip of his ears. It’s endearing to see Mark went into a blushing mess because of him.</p><p>“Don’t think that highly of yourself Hyuck, he’s just being polite.” Jeno rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I’m not asking you, Jen.” Glared Donghyuck. “Anyway, as much as I wanted to spend time with you, I have to help Baekhyun hyung manage some new supplies that would coming in today at the store. But… I can join you later when we are done if you miss me that bad, Markie.” He smirked.</p><p>“Alright, I’m going to take a shower and get ready, you all should too. Meet me at the front porch in an hour? Because I’m sure Ten-hyung need at least thirty minutes for his soul to come back to his body after he wakes up.” Jeno explained and got up.</p><p>Johnny nodded. “Yeah, that should be okay.”</p><p>“I’m gonna get ready too, see you later gentlemen.”</p><p>Taeyong pick up the used plates to put it in the sink and started to wash in silence. As Johnny got up to help Taeyong with the drying, his cellphone rang. All three of them startled of the sound as Johnny reached and picked it up. He stared at the caller ID and then up to everyone who looked back at him with expectant faces.</p><p>“It’s agent Nakamoto.”</p><p>“Oh shit.” Mark curses under his breath. The plates on Taeyong’s hand almost slipped, too shock to register.</p><p>Mark snatched the phone right out of Johnny’s hands.</p><p>“Hello?” He said using his <em>lawyer voice</em>, calm and collected. Everyone in the room remained silent. Mark looked at his brother.</p><p>“No, this is his brother Mark Seo. What can I help you?” Mark paced back and forth and stared at the window to that connected to the back porch. “Personal appointments?.. Suspected for what?.. Attempted fraud? Agent Nakamoto, the last thing my brother would do is break the law, I can assure you that.. I see.. Yes. Sure, I will let him know.. Thank you.” He clicked the end call button.</p><p>“Geez, I love how you take control like that baby brother.” Johnny quipped. “Now give my phone back.” Mark rolled his eyes and passed the phone back to Johnny.</p><p>“What did Nakamoto say Mark?” Taeyong asked, wiped his hand, full attention on Mark now that he finished cleaning the dishes.</p><p>“He called to let you guys know when your interrogation appointments are. You guys have to start playing this up more. What if he just drops by?” Mark ask in hushed voice to keep it down.</p><p>Johnny snorted. “What, in Alaska? Please, he blanched when we told him this is where we were going.”</p><p>“As a precaution Johnny, we never know.”</p><p>“Are you my babysitter? No, so stop telling me what to do Mark, you need to calm down. I’ve got this under control.”</p><p>Anyone other than Mark would be ready to smack Johnny across the face. But Mark knew that when Johnny started to behave like this, then it meant that he was worried and rightfully so.</p><p>Mark raked a hand trough his hair and sighed. “Well seeing you’ve got this under control <em>big brother</em>, guess I don’t need to call my office and see what I can do to help you out. I’ll just leave you to your brooding and go enjoy my time going to the city with Ten and Jeno.”</p><p>Johnny was taken aback. “You were gonna call the office to help me?”</p><p>Mark scoffed and turned to walk out. “No hyung, I was going to call them to throw you a bachelor party, what do you think?”</p><p>“Where are you going, young man? Hey, I haven’t finished yet!”</p><p>“I’m gonna go get ready and actually enjoying my time here in Juneau.” Mark waved and disappeared to the hallway.</p><p>Johnny grumbled under his breath. “That kid.. Since when did he became that smart to talk back huh.”</p><p>Taeyong, who had remained quiet the entire time their banter, turned to face Johnny. “You really should be more thankful towards your brother, Johnny.”</p><p>“Oh not you too, Taeyong. Come on, he’s meddling in things he shouldn’t be. And it’s my business, not him.”</p><p>“He is trying to help you Johnny, it is what family does for each other. Would you not do the same for him were your roles reversed?” Taeyong looked at Johnny expectantly, waited for an answer.</p><p>“I- That’s not-” Johnny stammered. He looked into Taeyong’s eyes and swore that one day he wouldn’t get distracted by how intensely beautiful they are. But today was not that day and he lost his train of thought. He sighed in frustration. “I guess you’re right. But I feel like I failed again. I’m supposed to be taking care of him, not the other way around.” He continued.</p><p>Taeyong softened, smiled slightly. “Perhaps it’s time for you to have someone take care of you instead, Johnny.” Taeyong answered. His phone buzzed on the countertop. He took it and read it while quickly walked out.</p><p>“Hey, where are you going?”</p><p>“I’m gonna find Doyoung now. You should go get ready too, Johnny.”</p><p>Johnny tugged Taeyong shirt. “Did you have to? Can you come with us instead? I don’t really know your brothers that well and what they’re up to, but I have a bad feeling about this.” Johnny pouted, Taeyong thought he looked like a cute oversized puppy standing in the middle of the kitchen, it’s endearing to see.</p><p>Taeyong laughed. Feeling braver than before, he stood on his tiptoes and patted Johnny’s head. “Don’t be such a big baby, Johnny. My brothers have a full day activities planned for you, I’m sure you will survive.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. better day, really?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For a second they thought about each other's doing and wondering if the other was having a better day than they were</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Taeyong came to the small dock, Baekhyun is already there sitting on a chair alone. He walked to where his brother was and took a sit on another chair. The view was very picturesque. Their dock overlook mountains, the green contrasting blue sky that is so clear. Somehow, it calmed Taeyong.</p><p>“Hyung, I didn’t know you’re here. I thought Doyoung is the one who wanted to speak to me?”</p><p>Baekhyun hummed and started to put on a fishing rod. “I already told him we will be waiting here.”</p><p>Taeyong nodded. “Since when do you fish, hyung?”</p><p>Baekhyun shrugged. “Ten had bought me a full fishing kit some time ago. I rarely used it obviously seeing how much I spend my time away from home because of Chanyeol’s work. Doyoung teach me how to though, said it was good for thinking. And speaking of the devil.”</p><p>Doyoung strutted to where the both of them seated and plopped down on the folded chair. “This morning hyung threw the kit at me as I was eating and sternly pointed at the dock.” He sighed.</p><p>“That, I did.” Baekhyun nodded, his sight never leaving the water.</p><p>“Do you remember that one summer when we were kids,” Baekhyun continued, “the first time Ten came into our family, we wanted impressed him, to show how cool and awesome his new older brothers are. Us three on this dock trying to do some fishing, like an adult.”</p><p>Taeyong chuckled as he relishing the memory. “Yeah I remember that. And then the twins shouting and running to the dock hand in hand, to tell us excitedly about Ten that they tripped and come barreling at us.”</p><p>“And then we fell into the water while the twins and Ten just staring at us from the dock.” Doyoung paused, and shakes his head. “That was so embarassing, the twins were only six yet they’re already so chaotic.”</p><p>Baekhyun hummed. No one breaks the silence, it’s quite comfortable. The tree of them used to play and do things together a lot. Three against the world as they have always say when they’re kids. After that, little by little they got new additions to the family. Jeno and Donghyuck, and then Ten was the last one added into their playgroup.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” The oldest of the three broke the atmosphere.</p><p>“What? What for, hyung?”</p><p>“I’m sorry I wasn’t here that much. I knew that father and mother would expect me to be the one who run the family business. It’s just that-” He rubbed his face and released a sigh. “Doyoung, I’m really sorry all this time that you have to bear all the responsibilities where it wasn’t yours to-”</p><p>“Hey hyung, I really am fine.” Doyoung rubbed Baekhyun shoulder, trying to ease the worry. “I like it here, I like doing the business, I can do this. Don’t worry about anything okay? Don’t you trust my skill, hyung?” He teased.</p><p>Baekhyun huffed. “You’re one of the smartest person I know and I always knew you’re more than capable of leading this business. It’s just that, I want to say sorry for all the past few years I wasn’t that much of help. But, I’ve been discussing it with Chanyeol that I want to stay here, and help you with the business. and I’m sure, Jisung would love it here too.”</p><p>“Who’s Jisung?”</p><p>Baekhyun smiled sheepishly. “My... baby?”</p><p>Doyoung stand up so abrubtly and toppling the chair in doing so. “Oh my God, WHAT?!” Taeyong only blinked in confusion.</p><p>“Since when do you have a baby?”</p><p>“Stop being so dramatic, calm down Doyoungie please.” Baekhyun swatted his hand at his little brother who obliged and plopped down back to his chair.</p><p> “So?”</p><p>He scratched his neck and grinned. “His name is Jisung, well legally now it’s Jisung Lee-Park. Chanyeol fell in love instantly the first time we met baby Ji when we visit an orphanage and after that we decided to adopt him earlier this year, we just finalized the adoption paper last month though. We planned to move back here, so I wouldn’t be alone taking care of Jisung while Chanyeol away for work. I was going to tell you, but you know me, it kinda slipped my mind.”</p><p>“I can’t believe we’re going to be uncles?” He smiled and nodded at Taeyong.</p><p>“I’m a dad now, does anyone want to congratulate and give me a group hug?” He grinned so wide and stretched both his arms. His little brothers immediately latched into him, giving hug, limbs and all.</p><p>After the group hug and congratulations exchanged, Doyoung spoke, “I still can’t believe we’re adding a little baby in our Lee household and you being a dad when I still remember how you used to love running around the house only wearing underwear. Anyway, how old is he?”</p><p>“Hey! I was only nine, cut your brother some slack. Jisungie is eight months old now, and already the best baby ever.”</p><p>He smirked. “Oh I’m sure. He is a Lee after all.”</p><p>They fell into a comfortable silence once again. Baekhyun shifted his fishing rod and checking the other end of the bait if it catches a fish. The water is too calm, he shrugged paying no mind and cleared his throat sensing the tension started to seeping out on his sides.</p><p>“You know why I’m asking you both to meet here today. When was the last time you guys have a civil conversation?”</p><p>The question left hanging in the air, no one answered.</p><p>“Right.” He continued, “I am well aware of what happened in the past between you two, we all do. We loved, we hurted, what we feel, it is part of what making us human. I understand it’s not my place to meddle in your life, we are adult now, but if you keep letting your ego win, it’s going to affect you, and me, and the people around you. I love all my brothers too much to ever let that happen. Listen, carefully here I’m giving you a piece of my thoughts,”</p><p>Baekhyun reached for Taeyong’s hand, “Taeyongie, ever since you were a kid, you always wanted to explore, to find what you love. You have a brilliant mind, I understand why you wanted to get away from this place and I never blamed you for that. I knew that you would be a great writer too, your book would be amazing, I am hundred percent sure. So, please don’t sell your self short okay? I haven’t tell you this but you got my blessing, to marry that Chicago man.”</p><p>Taeyong gave a hearty chuckle and nodded, wiping the tears that threatened to fall from the corner of his eyes.</p><p>“And Doyoungie,” He grasped Doyoung hand in turn and continued, “I already gave you a pep talk yesterday. You are you, you are amazing in your own way. Don’t let those dark thoughts consume you, comparing yourself to other people is not good. Our business keep running and successful, all because of you. So, please at least give yourself a little credit. I’ve said it before, but I still disagree with your decision. Let your self to be loved, let other people loved you, it’s what you deserved. Do you hear me?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m sorry. But it was my choice, I was the one who decided to left him.” Doyoung nodded, body sagged and hide his face in his brother’s neck. Baekhyun sighed in defeat and patted his little brother’s hair.</p><p>“It’s okay. I don’t know what to tell you anymore but believe me when I say it will be alright, in time.” Doyoung sniffled at Baekhyun’s words and loosen his grip on his brother.</p><p>Baekhyun groaned and stretched his body. “That’s it, I’m done with fishing today. This chair is killing my back, and the fishes didn’t spare me a glance for at least once. I believe they hate me. Anyway I have to go with Hyuck to the store today some supplies are coming in, and you brats better talk. And Doyoung?” The man in question frowned, but after staring contest for seconds with his brother, he sighed and nodded in defeat.</p><p>Satisfied with the answer, Baekhyun walked back to the house.</p><p>“What was that about?” Taeyong asked, eyebrow furrowed in confusion.</p><p>For a while, Taeyong thought Doyoung would just keep silent and left him. It’s a surprise when he started talking to him.</p><p>“Baekhyun said that I wasn’t exactly welcoming to my brother who I had not seen or heard from for two years. Still, can you blame me when we left things off badly in the past? I mean, it was a bit of a surprise for me to find out you’re marrying the one person on this earth that you can’t stand, at least it’s what Hyuckie told me that your boss is evil.”</p><p>“He’s not- well, yeah. Johnny has his faults Doyoung, but over the years he has earned the respect of many people, he is a hard worker and is a very kind and generous person when given the chance to get to know him.”</p><p>“Yeah well, what I heard is otherwise. Anyway, point is I wanted to apologize that I blew up at you yesterday. It wasn’t a way to welcome a brother home. I was not in the right mind and I never meant things what I said. I’m really sorry.” He turned his gaze back to the water.</p><p>Taeyong leaned back to the chair. He looked out at the water, doing the same as Doyoung. “Apology accepted then. And I’m sorry too, for making you feel like you’re not good enough or that I never value our relationship, but I do.”</p><p>“Are you happy, being out there living in the city?”</p><p>“Yes it makes me happy, or sort of? Living in Chicago is wonderful, I have up and down though. I work a job that I love and I am surrounded by good company like Johnny and Mark, who respect me for my life and choices and I made friends too there. I don’t want to stay here when all that will ever come from this place is nothing for me. I didn’t love this city as much as you nor the city loves me like they did to you, Doyoung.” Taeyong took the fishing rod. He reeled back in before casting it out again, further.</p><p>“If that makes you happy, I’m glad to hear that then.” Doyoung hummed. “Is that why you left Jaehyun? Him did not loved you enough or you did not love him enough?”</p><p>“Doyoung-”</p><p>“No, I just want to know Taeyong. And he never told me the reason either.”</p><p>“Yes, I think.” He answered quietly before continuing, “You know, before I left, before we broke up, I asked him to marry me.”</p><p>Doyoung’s head whipped around him so fast.</p><p>“That day I asked him to marry me, and to move in with me. Left this city behind, like what his sisters did. I said there’s nothing left for him here, he told me he can’t, he wanted to stay and that his happiness is being here. I was like being pulled from drowning and in that moment, I realized that I’m not the reason of his happiness. I know that he didn’t love me enough to be with me nor I loved him enough to make me stay. We apologized to each other and agreed to part ways in a good term.” He looked up to the blue sky, waiting for his brother’s reaction who went on full silence.</p><p>Collecting his thoughts after his brother’s explaination, Doyoung fiddled with the ring pendant necklace that was hidden behind his shirt out of habit. It was given from Jaehyun, and he didn’t have the heart to throw it away.</p><p>“I broke things of with Jaehyun.”</p><p>Jaw dropped, Taeyong stared at his brother’s conflicting face. He noticed the dark shadows under his eyes, he looked miserable and just.. sad. He asked softly, “Since when?”</p><p>“Before you arrived.”</p><p>“Mind to tell me why?”</p><p>Doyong took a deep breath, “I’m- well, last year things got serious with Jaehyun. He proposed to me, but I have not given him my answer yet. I wasn’t ready, but he told me he will wait for me and to take my time as long as I need.”</p><p>Taeyong went silent, encouraging Doyoung to speak.</p><p>“I was afraid and felt so, so guilty about everything. Like I’ve always done bad things to hurt people around me. To you, to Jaehyun. I can’t make him wait for me forever Taeyong, when he got the whole life outside me, I’m only weighing him down it’s not worth it. And then the thing between you and I for the past few years, I don’t want him to come in between us again. So, I want to make it up to you. I want my brother’s back and if this is what it takes to have what we have before then I’m gonna take it.”</p><p>Hearing Doyoung’s reasoning, Taeyong mouth went into a thin line. He is upset that his brother look down at himself, never see himself as good enough. He is upset at himself for making his brother blaming at himself these past few years and never realizing it until now.</p><p>“Have you tell Jaehyun about this? Are you happy Doyoung?”</p><p>He scoffed. “What? I’m fine Taeyong. And No, it’s not important. He doesn’t need to know.”</p><p>“Unbelieveable- did you even hear yourself right now? You just broke things off without giving him any explaination like he doesn’t matter to you and <em>then</em> now you’re trying to guilt trip me? I know I was wrong, and I told you I am really sorry for that. But I don’t want to be the reason you broke up.”</p><p>“I’m not- I’m not guilt tripping you! I was just doing what is best for us okay?” Doyoung voice went tighter. “Look-”</p><p>Taeyong cutted, “You love him and he loves you back, and he makes you happy. It’s as simple as that. Don’t think for a second that you’re not good enough for him. I’m leaving.” He started to stand up, followed by Doyoung in panic.</p><p>“Hyung-”</p><p>“Oh, don’t <em>hyung</em> me. I’m upset right now Do. I want you to rethink this, and then talked to him. After that you can make it up to me.”</p><p>“Wait, I thought you already accepted my apology?!” Doyoung let out a small gasp. Brows furrowed in confusion and panic.</p><p>“Well then baby brother, I regret to say that your apology is not accepted yet, I take it back. I know that Baekhyun-hyung already knocked some sense to you last night and I hope staying out here with the fishes help you think about all of it.” Taeyong sulked back to the house.</p><p>Doyoung looked at the water and realized all the fish had gone. “You scared away all the fish!” He hollered after Taeyong’s retreating form.</p><p>“The fishes are my kids Doyoung, of course they can sense I’m upset.” He shouted without looking back.</p><p>For a second Taeyong thought about Johnny and wondering if he was having a good time in the town.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“So, where are you bringing us?” Johnny asked.</p><p>“Oh, you’ll see.” Ten said cheekily as the four of them clambered into the boat to head into town</p><p>Johnny and Mark sat on either side of Jeno. It’s not long until they reached their destination. Once they docked and got to town, the brothers were led to a small little building not far from where they docked their boat.</p><p>“Now, I know our little town is probably a lot different than Chicago, but we have some party places of our own.” Ten said, walking excitedly in front of them.</p><p>“Indeed, although I shall be at the bar if you need me.” Jeno said as they walked in. “I don’t need to be mentally scarred again.”</p><p>“Just say that you wanted to meet those two cute baristas again.” Ten winked at Jeno who rolled his eyes but not saying anything.</p><p>Johnny, Mark, and Ten all sat down at a table. The place seemed to be some kind of dinner theater, considering there was a stage dimly light at the back not too far from them.</p><p>As they were ordering, a lilac haired man popped in. All three heads turned towards him, Ten grinned while the other two looked at the stranger curiously</p><p>“Well, if it’s not Ten Lee himself.”</p><p>“Hey Jaehyun!” He said, stood up and gave a brief hug. “How are you man?”</p><p>The man smiled, dimple appeared. “Good, I guess. So, I see you bring your friends Ten.”</p><p>“Ah, yes this is Johnny and his little brother Mark. Johnny and Mark, this is Jaehyun.” Mark grinned and gave an awkward wave while both Johnny and Jaehyun’s confused face morph into something like a recognition after hearing their names. Johnny didn’t want to judge the guy before knowing him first, although already heard his name here and there.</p><p>He smiled politely, and extended a hand. “Hi, nice to meet you Jaehyun.”</p><p>“Nice to finally meet you too Johnny, I heard quite a bit about you two from Jeno though.”</p><p>Johnny chuckled. “Ah, I hope he said good things about us.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about that though.” Jaehyun laughed, his eyes turned into a crescent moon. In that moment, Johnny thought Jaehyun really look like Jeno in some angles, like his sharp jaws and eyes.</p><p>Jaehyun clapped his hands before continuing, “Anyway Ten, you brought them for the show?” He asked excitedly.</p><p>Johnny and Mark exchanged worried looks.</p><p>“Oh absolutely!” He turned back to them. “Can’t have you guys visiting Juneau and not see the best show we’ve got to offer!”</p><p>“Hope you enjoy the show gentlemen.” Jaehyun and Ten clinked their drinks and grinned as the lights started to dim. Johnny clutched his beer like he was afraid someone would steal it and Mark tried to sink a little lower in his seat.</p><p>“<em>Ladies, gentlemen, and genders, put your hands together and get ready for the best show in Juneau.</em>” Came a voice on the speaker as club music started to play, louder by the second. Though Johnny didn’t really hear it considering all the people in the place started to scream uncontrollably. He felt like he was at a Bon Jovi concert.</p><p>The curtain on the stage lifted and once Johnny saw what was there, he actually <em>wished</em> he was at a Bon Jovi concert.</p><p>On the stage stood about four or five male dancers.. or more like pole dancers, Johnny wasn’t even sure the name. Worst of all was that, in the middle of the group, stood Donghyuck wearing very tight leather pants and sparkly loose shirt that showing off his chest.</p><p>Someone gasped beside him. One of Johnny’s hand flew up to cover his eyes. The other went to cover Mark’s, who was already burying his face in his own hands.</p><p>“<em>Oh my fucking God.</em>”</p><p>The crowd went crazy. Some women goes around the edge of the stage as the guys started to dance around the poles.</p><p>“Over here over he- No, not you Hyuckie!” Ten paused and then laughed out loud. “Sure, go for it! Here!” Johnny cracked open an eye and peered through his fingers. He saw Ten pass some money to Donghyuck and then he hollered at one of the guys to come over, waving money in the air at him now.</p><p>“He’s getting married, he’s getting married!” Ten shouted and it just made the guy come faster, and this one was wearing a yellow mankini. Johnny internally screamed. He heard Jaehyun laugh beside him, and raised his hands in surrender when Johnny glared at him.</p><p>“Ten, Hyuck, <em>no, come on!</em> Taeyong would be pissed-”</p><p>“No, Taeyong would find it amusing and laugh. Now go on!” They pushed him out of his seat as the stage guy -Johnny really didn’t want to call them pole dancers- took his arm and brought him to the stage.</p><p>He was led up the stairs to a set of two chairs that were back to back. He was about to ask what the second chair was for when he saw Mark, looking like a deer caught in headlights and terrified for his life, being led up the stairs.. by Donghyuck.</p><p>They both went in front of the chairs and the brothers looked at each other for two seconds, eyes screaming in plea and horrified, before they were both spun around and forced to sit back to back.</p><p>“Alright people of Juneau,” Donghyuck said. “These two handsome boys are all the way from Chicago!” He pointed to Johnny. “That there is Johnny, he just got engaged to my second brother!” The crowd went crazy. “And this is his baby brother, Mark! So, how about we show them a little fun and put on a good show, yeah?”</p><p>Johnny thought it was impossible that the crowd get any louder, but they proved him wrong. Donghyuck put down his mic and pointed to the DJ. A club mix with a heavy beat and thrumming bass starting to play out and the guys moved about.</p><p>At first, it was all about a group show. Shoving their crotches at the audience and their asses at Johnny and Mark.</p><p>Then it got worse though when the yellow mankini man strutted towards Johnny and Donghyuck went to Mark. It was playful at first with no touching, they both just danced around the Seos. The whole time Johnny glared at Ten who only shrugged and then back to smiled nervously at mankini man whenever he got closer.</p><p>Donghyuck made the first move to make the show a little more <em>interesting</em>. He sat right on Mark’s lap facing him and faced the crowd. He winked as he slowly slid himself up and then back down. Mark was pretty sure a girl fainted in the crowd. He was glad though that Donghyuck is fully clothed even though chest exposed, not like those mankini man who crowding Johnny right now.</p><p>“Mark,” Still moving slowly, Donghyuck whispered in his ears, “Look, it’s all for show so please don’t take it personally. Just let me know if you want me to stop, alright?” He looked at Mark and for the first time he looked completely serious.</p><p>Mark chuckled nervously, not even sure what the hell was going on, or what trauma Johnny was going through. Then he figured, he might go as hell with it. “I’m fine, just put on a good show Hyuck.”</p><p>He grinned. “That’s the spirit.”</p><p>Meanwhile on the other side, Johnny’s dancer continued to dance seductively around him much to Johnny’s discomfort, who tried his best not to look. Both brothers then got an ass thrust towards them, a little too close for comfort.</p><p>“Smack him, Johnny! Give him what he wants Markie!” Ten hollered and Jaehyun cheered from the front of the stage.</p><p>“Nope, really, I’m good. I’m good.” Johnny pleaded but Ten got the rest of the place to chant with them and he really had no choice. Reaching out hesitantly, he quickly tapped the guy on the ass and the place went nuts.</p><p>Mark on the other hand, slapped Donghyuck on the ass maybe a little harder than he intended to. His face went on flame when Donghyuck turned and smiled at the crowd and then back to Mark. He leaned in precariously close. “I didn’t know you had it in you, big boy.”</p><p>Mark just gaped.</p><p>“Relax. It’s not like I’m going to start stripping in front of you.”</p><p>Donghyuck grinned devilishly, tan skin glistened in sweat and then he egged the crowd on with the mankini man. They both turned back and took Johnny and Mark by the hand for one final bow.</p><p>Johnny and Mark, with high flushes, practically ran off the stage, the crowd around them applauding. Mark bolted to the bar to hang out with Jeno and Johnny excused himself to get some much needed fresh air after what happened.</p><p>He took in a deep breath. The air was much much cleaner and fresher up here than it was in Chicago. There was a smell of pine and salt from the water in it rather than pollution and here is quieter too. The door behind him opened and he startled, spilling his beer.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry!” Jaehyun said sheepishly.</p><p>He chuckled. “Nah, that’s alright. Just surprised me.”</p><p>“So, what are you doing here? Did Juneau party life a little too intense for you?” He joked and nudged his arm. They both laughed and Johhny looked down, a little embarrassed by the whole thing.</p><p>“Yeah, kinda? Just a little though. I know I come from Chicago but I’m not a big party person but, yeah it was surprisingly pretty fun. Thanks.” He genuinely smiled at him. “Ever been to Chicago before?”</p><p>He shook his head. “No, I haven’t really travelled much. Only couple times to visit my sisters in LA. It was always Taeyong’s dream to go and experience new ways of life though, do his own thing.”</p><p>“Ah, right. So uh, how long were you two together?”</p><p>Jaehyun smiled and looked out at the lake. “Well, I don’t know exactly. We were really good friends, Doyoung is the one who introduced us to each other though. Taeyong and I started dating in high school, he was a senior when I’m still a freshman. We continued into college and I guess we drifted apart, we have different views about our future. He wants full commitment and me to move with him to the city. At the time I was scared he loved me too much...”</p><p>“What was it?”</p><p>“It was not the case though, we realize our hearts changed. What we had together doesn’t have a future. He was unhappy and wanted a change of pace, scared to be alone, and I too found happiness in someone else.”</p><p>“Doyoung, isn’t it?” Johnny cutted.</p><p>Jaehyun smiled softly, “Yeah, it’s Doyoung. Anyway, that night Taeyong and I apologized to each other and parted ways. But if I’m being honest, I wouldn’t have changed a thing and I don’t regret all those years we were together. He trusted me enough to tell me that.” He looked over at Johnny who looked like he’d been punched in the gut.</p><p>“You okay, Johnny?”</p><p>Johnny took a deep breath of air. “Yeah yeah, I’m fine just-” <em>I’ve been working with Taeyong for four years and he never told me anything at all</em>. Suddenly Johnny felt a hundred times more guilty about forcing this whole engagement on Taeyong. “How are you doing with Doyoung?” He asked nervously and tried to changed the topic.</p><p>Jaehyun chuckled, Johnny glad he took the bait. “Doyoung wanted a break, I think I pressured him too much. But we’ll be fine, I guess? He needed a time, I could give him that. We’ve been friends since we were kids anyway, I got time.”</p><p>“I hope everything works out for you two. You seem like a pretty chill dude.” Johnny patted Jaehyun’s shoulder and took a sip of his beer.</p><p>Jaehyun deep laugh permeated the air. “Right, I have a feeling that we will get along well. Anyway, Taeyong is a great guy and I’m sure you are too. You are both pretty lucky.”</p><p>The door swung open again and a slightly drunk Ten came through.</p><p>“Jaehyunie, come on, the boys are doing a new dance!” He giggled and tripped back inside.</p><p>“Sounds like they are wrapping things up! I’ll see you later Johnny.” He walked inside and Johnny heard people cheering until the door closed off the sound again, leaving him in the silence outside. Johnny turned back and leaned against the railing. He buried his head in his hands.</p><p>“I am so completely screwed.”</p><p>For a second he thought about Taeyong and wondering if he was having a better day than he was.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Donghyuck grabbed a ride back with them when they left town early in the afternoon. He smirked over at Mark who flushed slightly but just rolled his eyes. Johnny chatted, or tried to, with a drunk Ten for a bit and then just took in the scenery around him. They were all pretty wiped and everyone just wanted to go home and relax for a couple of hours.</p><p>Jeno pulled the boat up to the dock and Mark stayed back to help him tie the ropes. Ten stumbled his way up the hill towards the house. Johnny was well on his way following him when Donghyuck spoke from behind him.</p><p>“Ah <em>shit.</em>”</p><p>He turned around and looked at Donghyuck. “What?”</p><p>He pointed up the hill at a little path to a fenced garden. Just inside you could see Taeyong walking around with a gardening gloves.</p><p>“Something must’ve happened with Doyoung. He tends to do gardening alone everytime he’s upset. Baekhyun-hyung told me they left them two to talk. <em>God dammit</em>. Come on, let’s get inside, give hime some space.”</p><p>Jeno and Mark caught up and helped Ten into the house. Donghyuck was the first however and all but stormed to the front door and right into the living room where Doyoung was sitting alone and looking at the television but not seeing. Johnny follow suit keeping a little distance.</p><p>“You wanna tell me what happened?”</p><p>Startled, Doyoung turned around. “What?”</p><p>“Why is Taeyong out there tending his flowers? He only goes there when he needs space and time to simmer down everytime he’s upset, everybody knows that!”</p><p>Doyoung looked alarmed. “He what? I- I didn’t know, I swear I didn’t mean-”</p><p>“Oh please, hyung-”</p><p>“Hyuck,” Jeno came into the room and put a hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder softly. “Let’s calm down a little bit okay? I’m sure Taeyong hyung will be alright, he just need his space like usual.”</p><p>Donghyuck looked like he want to argue, but then he saw the pleading look in Jeno’s eyes he finally relents. Shoulder sagged he said, “Fine. I don’t like it when you are right Jen. I’m gonna go shower now.” He then looked at Johnny and Mark, “Thanks for today guys, it was a lot of fun.”</p><p>“I think we’re gonna head upstairs too, thanks for driving us back Jeno.” Jeno nodded and smiled. Mark and Johnny dragged a drunk Ten and disappear in the hallway.</p><p>Jeno pinched the bridge of his nose. “I met Jaehyun hyung today, I think it would be best if you talked to him first before you settle everything with Taeyong hyung. And please, he is getting married soon so you both need to fix this as soon as possible.”</p><p>Doyoung sunk to the couch and his little brother follow suit. “Yeah, I will Jeno I will. Oh! Speaking of marriage, is Baekhyun hyung still at the store?”</p><p>“Yeah I guess, Hyuck told me he will be back before dinner though. Why?”</p><p>“Our mother called. Father too.”</p><p>“What are you guys talking about? Did they finally booked a flight and flew back home to visit us or what?”</p><p>Doyoung hummed. “Actually they did, and for another reason too.”</p><p>Jeno whipped his head so fast he almost sees stars. “They what?! Suspicious. That’s very unlikely of them.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s about our brother’s wedding.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Johnny padded into the bathroom in his room and turned the shower on. His reflection stared back at him in the foggy mirror. He propped himself on his elbows and let his head drop into his hands.</p><p>“Only you could get yourself into a mess like this.” He said to his reflection. He stripped himself of his clothes , throwing them into the hamper just outside the bathroom and stepping into the hot stream of water.</p><p>He sighed as the hot water ran along his skin, his shoulders and his back, that carried so much tension.</p><p>“Johnny Seo,” he said to himself, blindly reaching for a shampoo bottle. “The successful editor in chief, who forced an engagement on his assistant of four years.” He poured some out and realized it was actually Taeyong’s strawberry scented shampoo.</p><p>“You, who blatantly lied to an agent of the law.” He continued scrubbing his hair. “Who had to meet and actually start to <em>like</em> said assistant’s family.” He put his head under the showerhead. “And found out that the very same assistant is, in fact, an amazing and very understanding person.”</p><p>He thumped his head on the cold tile of the shower. “Just my luck.”</p><p>After a few calming breaths and a revaluation of his life and choices, Johnny turned the water off. He stepped out of the shower and belatedly realized he had forgotten to get a towel. He had been so consumed in his own thoughts he even forgot to bring a change of clothes.</p><p>“What did I ever do to deserve this?”</p><p>He huffed in annoyance. He spun around the bathroom for a while, wondering what he could do. Taking off the shower curtain and wrap it around himself wasn’t ideal. He wasn’t seriously considering wrapping himself in toilet paper too, though it did cross his mind. He’d have to keep looking for a way, because he was very aware that there was a house full of people that could just walk in at any time.</p><p>Taeyong crept slowly into the house, trying to not run into anyone on his way to the shower. He walked into the room he was sharing with Ten and Donghyuck, only to find Ten passed out on the mattres and heard the shower already running. He didn’t need to ask who it was since he could hear Donghyuck singing a Taylor Swift song through the closed door.</p><p>He took out clean clothes and went over to Johnny and Mark’s room. He was sure their shower would be free.</p><p>Luckily, Taeyong didn’t run into anyone on the way down the hall either. When he got into the other room, it was thankfully quiet and void of any family members.</p><p>He placed his clothes on the bed and went outside onto the balcony, relishing in the fresh air and the coolness that the shade provided. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around. After he made sure the coast was clear, Taeyong startd stripping down.</p><p>Being upset and then going to tend to his flowers under the harsh sun had made him sweat. He isn’t angry at Doyoung per se, it’s just he knows that his brother has been fighting off his insecurities and dragging him into that to hide is not a solution and it makes him upset at the situation. He always wanted for his brother’s happiness. He put the thoughts away and started peeling his clothes off and was looking forward to being able to hop into the shower.</p><p>Johnny creaked open the bathroom door. He could see the closet door with the towels from where he stood, just a few meters away. He couldn’t hear anything, so he crept out, quickly tip toeing his way towards the linen closet.</p><p>He risked a glance back towards the door in his haste and smacked right into something- <em>someone</em>.</p><p>He yelped. In his surprise, Taeyong grabbed onto Johnny but was already well on his way to falling. He fell backwards with a squawk, his back hitting the floor with a loud thud. Johnny, thrown of balance and slipping on the floor because water dripped everywhere, falling right cushioned on Taeyong’s body on the floor.</p><p>Taeyong groaned and his back arched up in pain as Johnny gracelessly fell on him. Johnny’s elbows almost bent the opposite way as he had thrown his arms out to break his fall, but instead his hands slipped on the floor and fell on either side of Taeyong’s head.</p><p>They both gasped for a half a second as their minds trying to process what was just happened. They both froze, however, when they squirmed in pain and realized just how little clothing they each had on –or rather the lack of clothing completely.</p><p>Johnny looked up and his eyes met those of a perplexed Taeyong.</p><p>They both screamed.</p><p>“Why are you naked?!”</p><p>“Why are you wet?!!”</p><p>“OH MY GOD!”</p><p>“Get off! Get off!”</p><p>“Cover yourself, oh God I can see everything!”</p><p>They both trashed around trying to get off of each other. It hadn’t helped that Johnny was still soaking wet from the shower and Taeyong was still drenched in sweat. Their limbs slipped and slid against each other on the wet floor, making them unable to gain any purchase whatsoever.</p><p>When they were finally free of each other, Johnny quickly covered himself with a stray towel that was on the floor. Taeyong rolled and half ran, half fell ungracefully towards the bed and quickly ripped the top blanket off and drapped it over himself. His arm flung out onto the bed to steady himself and he collapsed back onto the floor.</p><p>“Why the hell are you in my room?” Johnny hissed, out of breath and a mess of limbs on the floor as well.</p><p>“My shower was occupied okay, and in my defense I didn’t hear anything when I came in! What were you doing in the bathroom so quietly, staring at your own reflection?" Taeyong retorted, his head falling onto the bed and panting for breath.</p><p>“You’re hilarious.”</p><p>“I am.” Taeyong answered, deadpanned.</p><p>“Yongie hyung, are you in here? I heard a loud- <em>Oh my God!</em>” Jeno stopped in the doorway and shrieked. Johnny and Taeyong flinched, heads whipped around and looked at him with surprised faces. They looked back at each other and it dawned on them what this must look like to him</p><p>“No no no! It’s not- It’s not like what you think!” Johnny stuttered at the same time Taeyong said, “I swear Jeno, this is not what it looks like-”</p><p>He gasped. “Oh my God, that means it is <em>exactly what it looks like</em>.” His hands now covering his eyes.</p><p>They heard footsteps quickly thudding down the hall. “Jeno! What’s wrong?” Donghyuck stopped right next to her, clothes sopping wet from his own shower. He took a look inside the room. Eyebrows raised in surprise. “Well, this was not what I was expecting when I heard the commotion, I’ll tell you that.”</p><p>Jeno’s horrified, “It’s something I cannot <em>unsee</em>!” Brought Mark to the door, sounding worried.</p><p>“What’s all the commotion- <em>holy shit, dude!</em>” Mark turned right around, taking off down the hall screaming something about needing to bleach his eyes. Both Jeno and Donghyuck quick tailing Mark to the hall.</p><p>Johnny groaned, burrying his face in his hands. “I hate my life.”</p><p> </p><p>They both hurriedly got dressed while avoiding each other. They almost accidentally bumped into each other again in the hall on their way downstairs. When they got into the living room area, Johnny left it to Taeyong to explain the whole thing.</p><p>Which was a huge mistake since Taeyong believed that saying “it was just a misunderstanding” was enough of an explanation.</p><p>Donghyuck looked amused and Jeno stuck his fingers in his ears and rocked back and forth trying not to listen. Even Ten who woke up from his slumber and came in to hear what was going on and was smirking from the doorframe he was leaning against.</p><p>Mark wouldn’t look Johnny in the eye for hours.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry that it took me so long to update, I had some personal issues but now I'm back~<br/>If you subscribed to this fic and getting email notifs from me editing this out, I'm really sorry &gt;&lt;</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Thanks for reading, leave a feedback or kudos, or you can hit me up on twitter @cosmochiatto ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>